Truth and Desires
by complete-randomalities
Summary: In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity. Only…he wasn't alone. His sister, Amitiel, sided with him in the fight against their Father and was too sent to Hell in result. Now presently on Earth with Lucifer, Amitiel is going to have many decisions to make and face the consequences of her own Truth and Desires. ON HIATUS
1. Amitiel

_In the beginning…the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity. Only…he wasn't alone…_

Amitiel sat next to her brother Lucifer in his sixty-something Corvette as he drove through the streets of Los Angeles. Lucifer was still fuming over the recent assumption about them made by the waitress at the restaurant they presently left.

"I cannot believe that woman! Thinking you're my girlfriend for Dad's sake!"

Amitiel turned to face Lucifer better. "A lot of people are going to make that assumption, brother. We don't exactly look alike." She laughed a bit as she waved her hand between them to emphasize the distinct differences in their complexions. "Not to mention the fact that we don't even have the same accent. So, you should get used to people not instantly seeing us as siblings, Luci."

"I will not." Lucifer shifted in his seat a little. "It's very uncomfortable." He then grinned at her, "Don't you agree, Ami?"

Amitiel narrowed her eyes at him a little bit because just like him, she couldn't lie. "I will agree that there are times I want to slap people silly for assuming such a thing, but there are also times that it amuses me more than anyone else."

Lucifer shot his sister a quick look before changing is grip on the steering wheel. "You know, Amitiel, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were lying."

"It's all about wording, brother," she grinned. "You taught me that."

Lucifer laughed proudly at that and picked up speed as they drove through LA.

Amitiel sighed because of this. "You're going to get pulled over, Lucifer." They passed a motorcycle just after she said it, and it just happened to be a police officer that turned on their lights and sirens. Because of this, she turned to her brother again. "Told you so."

"Yes, you do have a habit of doing that," Lucifer muttered to himself before pulling over in the nearest open spot on the side of the road.

"Behave," Amitiel warned him. "I'll be late for work if you don't."

Lucifer didn't answer that because the officer was now standing beside the vehicle asking, "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Well, obviously, you felt the need to exercise your limited powers and punish me for ignoring the speed limit," Lucifer replied, his sass as strong as always. "It's okay, I understand. You see, I like to punish people, too. Or at least I used to."

Amitiel pinched the bridge of her nose and slid down her seat a bit, muttering, "I knew I should have stayed home tonight."

The officer wasn't in the mood for playing games. He held out his hand and requested, "License and registration."

Lucifer sighed, "Coming right up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash that he proceeded to count.

Amitiel saw this and scoffed, "I'm so going to be late for work."

"Nonsense, darling, you'll get there as soon as I'm done with this officer," he replied, still counting the money.

The officer realized what he was doing and asked, "Are you trying to bribe me, sir?"

"Yes, of course," Lucifer laughed. "You see, my sister is going to be late for employment if we don't get this settled, so this is the most efficient way to get it done." Lucifer held out the cash but the officer didn't take it. "Is that not enough? Alright, take more, it's only money."

"It's against the law," Amitiel pointed out. "You know this, brother."

Lucifer continued to count the money as he chuckled, "These people are funny about their laws, aren't they?" He turned his attention back to the officer, using the money in his hand to point at him. "You break the law sometimes, don't you?" Lucifer was using what Amitiel called his 'mojo' on him.

The officer smiled. "Sometimes…I put my siren on and drive really fast for no reason at all, just because I can."

Lucifer grinned, egging them on. "Right? And why wouldn't you? It's fun. "It feels good to get away with something, doesn't it?"

The officer laughed, "Yeah," then got quiet and awkward.

Lucifer saw this change of demeaner and accommodated for it. "Oh, officer, it's alright. People like to tell me things, those deep, dark, naughty little desires that are on their mind." He quickly turned to Amitiel and said quietly, "You might want to cover your ears, sister, I think this is going to be good."

Amitiel glared at him in a 'shut up' way as she flicked her thumb over her front teeth.

Lucifer turned back to the officer and picked up where he left off with him. "People telling me things, it's a gift. Must be this face." He looked a bit proud at that and held up the money some more. "You're tempted to keep that, aren't you?" When he nodded, Lucifer asked, "Well, what are you waiting for, permission? Go on, take it, buy yourself something pretty. You deserve it."

The officer slowly reached out and took the money from him.

Lucifer knew that he would. "But if you don't mind, I really must be on my way."

"Oh, yeah of course." The officer smiled with a bit of a wave goodbye, "You folks have a nice evening."

"You too, officer," Lucifer replied as Amitiel just waved goodbye. "Well, that was actually a little disappointing."

Amitiel laughed, "What was?"

As he turned over the engine, he said, "I was hoping to hear something juicy."

"You should have had me ask him then," she replied simply enough.

Lucifer turned back onto the road and sped off. "So true, sister. So true."

* * *

Lucifer pulled up outside the hospital where her sister worked with a sigh. "I do not understand why, out of all the things you could have done upon our arrival to Los Angeles, that you decided to work _here_. Why don't you come with me to Lux. Booze, dancing, and of course Maze." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit at that.

Amitiel's hand froze on the door handle for a moment. "Are you trying to bribe me, brother?"

Lucifer spoke in mock innocence. "Just giving you a little incentive. I know how close you and she like to get."

Amitiel was out of the car at this point and closing it. "And there's plenty of time for that. And as for why I'm here, I want to help people, brother. I need to try and make amends."

"You have nothing to make amends for," Lucifer assured her. "You adapted and thrived, Ami, as you always do."

Amitiel sighed. "I know and even if I could go back and choose a different path, I wouldn't. But that doesn't change how I feel."

"Alright." Lucifer gave in. "You go do your thing and I'll do mine."

"Give Maze a kiss for me," Amitiel smiled, walking backwards towards the hospital.

"She would slit my throat if I tried," Lucifer replied with an 'I don't think so' laugh. "I'll be sure to pass along your desire, sister."

"Just speaking the truth, brother," Amitiel called back and headed inside.

"You're late, Ami" Nurse Betty said to her as she walked into the building.

"I know," Amitiel replied, going behind the nurses' station in the ER. After tossing her bag underneath, Ami pulled on her black scrubs over the skirt of her short cocktail dress, and the white scrubs shirt with black flowers all over to go with it.

Amitiel was tying up her long, dark hair as Betty continued to say, "You can't make a habit of this, Miss Morningstar. If you're late one more time because of your partying lifestyle…"

Amitiel cut her off right then. "I was not out partying, Betty. I was having dinner with my brother. We got pulled over because he was speeding to get me here on time. My lifestyle is nothing like you think it is, so don't get all high and mighty on me. I've gotten enough of that from my Father."

Jack, a fellow nurse, swooped in at that moment. "Come along, Amityville before you go all Horror on her." He handed her a tablet so she could log in her start and guided her to one of the curtains, handing over a clipboard with documents on it. "Father brought his kid in. He's _fine_ but a bit cranky."

"I'm assuming the daughter is the patient," Amitiel asked as she worked away on the tablet.

"The Doc's already seen her, you just need to take care of the discharge." Jack knew she'd be annoyed with that and simply grinned like a Cheshire Cat because of it and walked away.

Amitiel took a deep breath and pulled open the curtain to find a little girl sitting on the bed with a beaming face and a worried-looking man standing beside her. "Hello, I'm Nurse Morningstar, but you can call me Ami. I'm here with the discharge paperwork." She handed the clipboard over to the man to sign.

"I'm Trixie," the girl told her happily.

"Nice to meet you, Trixie. Too bad it wasn't under better circumstances. You'll be able to go home soon." Amitiel was about to say more but the father spoke before she could.

"About time, we've been waiting forever," he answered, taking the clipboard from her to sign.

Amitiel raised her brow at that. "Oh, really?" Lucifer wasn't the only one with 'mojo'.

The man found that he couldn't lie as he said, "No, but it felt like it."

"My daddy's just worried because I cut my hand on the watermelon knife." She held up the bandaged palm to show her what she was talking about. "It didn't hurt, but there was blood everywhere!"

"That's not a good thing, Trixie." He handed the clipboard back to her as he continued to address his daughter. "You were supposed to be sleeping, not sneaking into the kitchen for chocolate cake."

"Cutting chocolate cake with a watermelon knife? There should be a joke in there somewhere." Amitiel smiled when Trixie seemed to find amusement in that. Taking the papers back from him and handing over the ones he'd need, she added in, "You're free to go. And Trixie, next time don't sneak into the kitchen at night to cut up the cake." She leaned forward to whisper, knowing it was loud enough for her father to hear, "Make sure there's a piece all ready before you go to bed so you won't have to fidget with the cutting."

Trixie giggled all the more at that, especially when her father gave Amitiel a sarcastic, "Thanks for that," in reply.

"Have a nice night, you two." With that done, Ami went on with her night's work. She was so consumed with it that she didn't even notice she was being stared at.

Trixie was walking out with her father when she realized he was looking at the nurse. "You okay, daddy?"

He took one more second to look then smiled down at her daughter. "Fine, munchkin. Now, let's get you home."

* * *

Amitiel was just about to snag a snack from the vending machine, being the sucker for vending machine food that she was, when suddenly everything around her started moving in _very_ slow motion. "Amenadiel," she sighed and turned around to find her brother standing there. "Speak of the angel." She grinned a bit. "See what I did there? I couldn't say speak of the devil, now could I?" Amitiel saw the impatience written all over her brother's face. "What do you want, Amenadiel?"

"Lucifer's presence back in hell has been requested," he replied, getting straight to the point. "Yours has been as well."

"Lucifer, I understand, but what would Father care if hell lost its best torturer?" Amitiel scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Lucifer and I have our agreement about that. Lucifer quit Hell, Amenadiel. He's not going to go back if it's not his idea. And there's no point in me going back without him."

"At least you have the decency not to disrespect our Father," Amenadiel replied.

Amitiel laughed at that. "Oh, I disrespect him _plenty_ , brother. Don't you worry about that."

"Your time with Lucifer has changed you, Amitiel. You are starting to become as much a mockery of the Divine as our brother." There was a look that resembled shame in his eyes as he looked at her.

Amitiel was getting defensive now. "I haven't changed as much as you think. And you know I _cannot_ lie. Now, are you here for anything else besides telling me that dear old Dad wants to ship me and Luci back to Hell?"

Amenadiel sighed. "I would like to ask you to speak to Lucifer. With him no longer in Hell, what do you think will happen to all those demons, those tortured and tormented souls? He needs to go back and I need you to convince him of that. He will listen to you."

Amitiel laughed at that. "Oh, brother, you are more blind than I thought if you for one second think that I will try to make Lucifer go back to hell." She shrugged in mock apology with a face to match, "Not happening."

Amenadiel stepped closer to her. "If Lucifer doesn't go back soon, Father will not be so merciful. On you or him. And who knows, he might turn his sights from Lucifer to you."

Amitiel's brow furrowed a bit in confusion. "Np pun intended, what the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Father could decide that Hell needs a new Devil." Amenadiel gave her that food for thought before walking away, time resuming to normal as he did.

'He's just messing with me,' Amitiel thought for herself as she went back to the vending machines, 'right?'

She was about to put money into the machine when cell rang. She rested her head against the glass with a groan because those salty snacks were oh so close, but answered her phone instead. "What?" Amitiel's voice was a bit more agitated than she intended for it to be.

Mazikeen answered from the other end of the line. "Delilah's dead. Lucifer's taking it pretty hard."

That's all Amitiel needed to hear. "I'm on my way." She looked around to make sure no one was watching and placed her fingers on the glass. When she pressed her hand down flat, one of each thing fell into the bin. After quickly grabbing a few things and shoving them into her pockets, she darted to the nurses' station to grab her things.

Betty was not too pleased to see this. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"My brother needs me," Amitiel answered as she logged out on the tablet. "His friend is dead."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're barely in the middle of your shift." Betty was beyond agitated. "If you walk out that door, you're fired."

"I'll save you the trouble," Amitiel shot back. "I quit." Without waiting another moment, she darted out of the hospital to get to Lux.

* * *

By the time Amitiel got there, the cops were everywhere. She tried to get in Lux but a Uniform tried to stop her. "This is part of the crime scene, miss."

"I _live_ here," she retorted. "And my brother owns the place, so let me through before I make you."

"Are you threatening a police officer?" he asked, raising a brow.

Amitiel didn't have the time for this so she used some of her 'mojo'. "I understand that you have a job to do, but so do I. What will it take for you to let me pass?"

The Uniform couldn't stop himself from answering with, "I'd let you do anything you want if you'd go out with me." He gulped after realizing what he had said, and the truth in is words.

"Let me inside and next weekend meet me here for a drink. Deal?" Truth comes with a price, Amitiel knew this all too well.

The Uniform agreed and allowed her entrance into Lux.

Amitiel quickly went inside and down the stairs into the club area. Lucifer was playing the piano while a blonde detective started interrogating him.

"Lucifer Morningstar?" she said to him. "Is that a stage name or something?"

"God given, I've afraid," Lucifer replied then stood when he saw Amitiel approach. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me," Amitiel replied and hugged her brother. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me," the Detective chimed in, "but you're interrupting my questioning. Who are you?"

"Amitiel Morningstar," she answered with slight annoyance.

The Detective nodded. "Wife?"

"Sister," both Amitiel and Lucifer answered in unison then Amitiel looked at her sideways. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No," the Detective answered, "now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to finish questioning your brother."

"I'll be at the bar," Amitiel said to Lucifer before heading that way.

Maze was all ready for her with a glass of wine. "Your favorite."

"You know me too well," Amitiel replied, accepting the glass with a satisfied sigh.

"That I do." Maze leaned forward onto the bar. "Remind me why we broke up again?"

"The three-way with the blondes that I wasn't invited to," Amitiel answered with a 'you already knew that' expression on her face.

"Biggest mistake of my life," Maze sighed.

Amitiel laughed at that. "Liar. Monogamy didn't work with us, no harm no foul and many more three-ways between us to follow."

"Cheers to that." Maze smirked and clinked her glass with Ami's.

Amitiel drank the wine as she looked over at the Detective and Lucifer. "If they don't make this a priority, Lucifer will take it upon himself."

Maze poured herself another shot. "His funeral."

"He's immortal," Amitiel countered. "He's never going to have a funeral."

Maze rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"True." She finished her glass and went over to Lucifer now that the Detective was gone. "What's going through your mind, brother?"

Lucifer was practically fuming as he said, "Someone needs to be punished." Something completely different entered his mind that moment when he turned to see his sister wearing her hospital scrubs. "Shouldn't you be amends or whatever it is you call it?"

"I quit," Amitiel replied. "Suddenly, I just wasn't feeling it anymore."

"Now I find that hard to believe," Lucifer countered, knowing how much that job meant to her and wondered what happened to change her mind otherwise.

Amitiel opened her mouth to say something different, but admitted, "Yeah, me too."

"What about the incessant school nurse gig you have? Please tell me you're quitting there as well." Lucifer sounded very hopeful.

Amitiel thought for a moment. "No. Not yet, anyway." The topic changed completely when she asked, "I can't stop thinking I've seen that Detective lady naked before."

Lucifer laughed at that. "I know, me too!" They both cringed at that thought. "At least we know it wasn't at the same time."

Amitiel grinned teasingly. "Thank the Devil for that."

* * *

Amitiel was working at the school the following day when a familiar little girl came in with the Principal. Ami got up from her desk and walked over to her. "Trixie? What happened?"

"Miss Espinoza got into a fight and needs her stitches checked. I believe she should be sent to the hospital but since you are employed by one as well, I thought you would suffice." The Principal replied, actually sounding a bit condescending as they did.

"How ya doing, Ami?" Trixie asked as she sat on the little examination table in the corner.

"Let's not talk about me," she replied, pulling on her gloves. Amitiel couldn't lie but she certainly could evade the truth. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I was being bullied. A girl made a fake snapchat account to make fun of me so I kicked her in the no-no-don't-touch square." Trixie pointed below the belt to explain herself.

"Oh, my…I would tell you what I think about that but my boss is standing right here so I'd probably get in trouble if I did." Amitiel smiled as Trixie laughed and checked out the stitches to find they were all still intact. "These look good. I'll just give you a fresh bandage and you're all set."

"Thanks, Ami," Trixie smiled and hopped off the table when she was done with the bandage. "Bye."

"Bye, Trixie." Amitiel waved and went back to her work.

After a little while, Amitiel was just about to head out for the day when she heard a scream coming from outside her office. Amitiel darted out of her office and spotted Lucifer down the hall. "What the…" She stopped herself from saying what she was thinking when a group of children passed her by. Amitiel smiled at them and went down to see her brother and found that he was talking with the Detective lady from the previous night.

"This is starting to feel like a small world," Amitiel said as she joined them. "What have I missed?"

"What are you doing here?" The Detective asked almost accusingly.

"That's Ami," Trixie chimed in from her seat. "She's the nurse. Ami, this is my mom, Chloe."

"We've sort of met and..." Amitiel gasped when it finally clicked. "I know where I've seen you before."

Chloe stopped her from saying anything further. "Trixie, we're leaving."

"What a coincidence? So am I." Amitiel only worked part of the day at the school and around this time she was relieved by another part-timer. "I think I've met your husband," Amitiel added as they walked out of the building with Lucifer right behind them.

Chloe ignored that and once they were outside, she almost said 'speak of the Devil' when Trixie's father, Dan, approached, but instead she said, "Wow, shocker. You're late."

"Come on, give me a break," Dan replied. "I'm putting a case to bed."

"Right, like I'm not working a case, too," Chole shot back.

Amitiel saw how Trixie plugged her ears and it made her wonder just how often her parents fought around her. She didn't even hear Chloe and Dan's exchange because of it. Amitiel was going to tell them to stop, but Lucifer beat her to it.

"Perhaps you should refrain from arguing in front of the child before Amitiel rips your head off for it," Lucifer spoke directly to Dan.

"I don't know whether to laugh or to shoot you," Dan replied, stepping closer to Lucifer.

"You may be joking, but he's not. I will rip your head off if you keep arguing in front of her." Amitiel was completely serious with her words.

Dan recognized her then. "You're that nurse from the hospital."

"And this school, and the free clinic, and I volunteer at the blood drives," Amitiel sasses back, "tell me something I don't know."

Trixie laughed then. "Aren't they funny, Daddy?"

Chloe interjected then to ask Dan, "Can you take Trix to my mom's place? We have to get going."

"Interesting seeing you again," Amitiel said to Dan and grabbed hold of Lucifer's arm to pull him aside to have a word. Once out of earshot, she asked, "Am I going to have to worry about you?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on your definition of worry," he replied, evading the question.

Amitiel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lucifer…"

"If I need you, I'll pray," Lucifer teased, knowing that'd get her going.

Amitiel gasped in offense to that. "Don't you dare!"

Lucifer laughed as he rejoined the Detective and Amitiel started on her way. Unlike Lucifer, she didn't have a car. Well, she does have one, she just preferred not to drive it.

Amitiel was walking down the street when a car pulled up beside her, and the window in the backseat rolled down. Trixie's face appeared and she smiled at her. "You need a ride, Nurse Ami?"

Ami stepped closer to the car to say, "That's very thoughtful of you, but I'm fine with walking."

Trixie knew exactly what she was doing when she said, "Oh, it wasn't my idea. My daddy thought you might like a ride and wanted me to ask you."

Amitiel leaned forward a little to look at Dan and found him avoiding her eyes. "All the same, thank you for the offer, but really, I'm fine. Bye, Trixie. Bye, Trixie's Dad."

"Dan," he answered. "My name's Dan."

Amitiel nodded in an 'okay' manner. "Bye, Dan." She smiled, winked at Trixie and went on her way. After turning the corner, she rendered herself invisible to human eyes in order to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Amitiel pulled off her jacket, shoved it into her bag and took a deep breath. A moment later, a pair of wings shout out from her back and extended in their full glory.

Amitiel looked back at her wings one at a time. The black wing to her left and the white wing to her right. With a smirk that made it clear she's been wanting to do this for a long time, she took off running then jumped into the air, letting her wings take her from there.

* * *

Amitiel spent the entire day flying around the city and then some. Oh, she hadn't felt so free in a long time and loved every minute of it.

It was getting late, so she was about to head home…only to feel something instead. First, she felt it…then she heard it. Lucifer was praying to her. He was saying how sorry he was for doing this but he needed her help. This was something Amitiel couldn't ignore. She allowed herself to be consumed by the prayer, letting herself be taken to him.

When Amitiel opened her eyes she found herself standing in a music studio with Chole on the floor having been shot, and Lucifer crouching over her.

Lucifer turned to her then, "Help her."

"You help her," Amitiel replied, and went over to the Delilah's music producer, Jimmy, who was firing shots at her and causing zero damage. "He's mine."

Amitiel picked Jimmy up from the floor and slammed him into the mirror.

"Amitiel, you don't want to do this!" Lucifer knew how much she hated it in Hell, and didn't want her to partake in it now.

"Oh, but I do." Amitiel replied, looking back to her brother with her left eye black and her right eye white. When she turned back to Jimmy he started to freak out. "What the devil are you?!"

"Not the Devil," Amitiel replied. "But the next best thing." She placed her hand on his chest and pushed down. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Jimmy screamed out in agony as every awful truth flooded into his mind, eating away at his soul, and Amitiel…she didn't stop it. "You hurt Trixie's mom. I don't take kindly to things that can hurt children." She leaned forward to whisper into Jimmy's ear so only he could hear, though with his screams she doubted that he would but it had to be said, "Especially when my own was ripped away from me."

* * *

Amitiel was on the roof of Lux with a bottle of wine in hand. She was relieved that Chloe was alright but what she did to Kimmy was the cause of her drinking. Amitiel was about to take another swig from the bottle when she sensed Amenadiel's arrival. "For the love…" she said to herself and turned around to find him there. "Hello, brother."

"I've been watching you," he replied seriously.

"There are so many things I could say in response to that, but I shall refrain. It's been a long day." Amitiel set the bottle on the roof's ledge and crossed her arms. "What is it now?"

"Lucifer is showing restraint, mercy." Amenadiel walked closer to her. "But you, you didn't shy away from giving that man the punishment he deserved."

"You know why I did that," Amitiel shot back.

"As I know why you punished all the souls who caused harm to children in far harsher ways than any other," Amenadiel calmly replied. "Don't you see, Amitiel? If Lucifer won't take the Devil mantle, then you can. You can return order to hell and make sure that all those souls get what they deserve because right now…nothing is happening to them."

Amitiel could see what he was doing. "You're trying to manipulate me. Well, it's not going to work. Feel free to send that right up to Father." She grabbed the wine bottle and headed for the roof exit, only to stop when he spoke again.

"Even if it means finding out what happened to your child?" He knew that would get her attention, and it did. "You have a choice, Amitiel. You convince Lucifer to go back to Hell or you take over for him. You succeed in either and Father will allow you to reunite with your child. Think about it, sister." He disappeared from sight after that.

Amitiel leaned against the roof's door and slid down because she didn't have the strength to stand any longer because, on top of all else, it terrified her to realize that she was actually considering the offer.

As tears streamed down her face, Amitiel placed her hand over her heart and when she pulled it away, there was a small, white feather in the palm of her hand. It was the only thing she had left of the child that was ripped away from her by her father. "I will find you one day," she whispered to the feather, "One way or another…I will hold you in my arms again."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 1


	2. Confliction

Amitiel stood behind Lucifer's bar in his Loft above Lux. She had her own quarters in the building as well but since she spent most of her time in his loft, Lucifer gave Amitiel her own room.

When Lucifer walked out and saw her standing there with a glass of whiskey in her hand, he knew something was up. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, figuring it was something Maze related and said as much. "Is my little Demon toying with your heart again?"

"Amenadiel told me if I convince you to go back to Hell, or take your place as the Devil, then Father will reunite me with my child." Amitiel came right out with it and downed the whiskey in hand.

Lucifer couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What did you just say?"

Amitiel wasn't in the mood to repeat herself. "You heard me, Lucifer."

He was shocked and exasperated all at the same time. "I know, Amitiel, I know. But I can't believe it. I mean I can, but I can't!" Lucifer walked over to Amitiel and took her hands in his. "Ami, listen to me, this is just a ploy in Father's game. He's manipulating you – toying with you."

Amitiel sniffed back some tears. "I know, Luci, it's just…the thought of holding my child in my arms again. I…I also almost considered it."

"Which part?" Lucifer asked, standing straighter. "The convince me to go back to Hell part or the taking my place one?"

"Both," Amitiel admitted and looked away in shame because of it.

Lucifer understood why she felt that way and he sighed sympathetically. "Amitiel, I get it. You would do anything to be reunited with your child again. If I knew how to find them, I would bring them to you in a heartbeat. But Amenadiel's deal – Father's deal, it's a falsehood. You see that, don't you?"

"I don't believe either of them would keep their word about this," Amitiel admitted, "but that doesn't stop me from wishing that they would."

"If I knew you would be happy running Hell I would tell you to go for it, but it would destroy you. The only way you survived down there all this time is because of me and Maze." Lucifer studied her for a moment. "Or am I wrong?"

Amitiel shook her head. "You're not wrong. It wouldn't be the same without you and Maze and I wouldn't ever subject to having my child there just to with me. I couldn't put them through that."

Lucifer tried to steer them away from this topic so he said, "I have an idea. Come with me today. Call in sick or whatever it is you have to do and let's just enjoy life."

"I don't have to call in sick," Amitiel admitted, pouring another glass of whiskey. "I quit my jobs."

"Amenadiel showing up has thrown you for a loop, hasn't it." That was certainly not worded as a question.

"In a way," she replied, finishing the drink. "If Amenadiel claims that Father can reunite me with my child then that leads me to believe that they're here…on Earth. And I'm going to try and find them."

"How do you intend to do that, Amitiel?" Lucifer wasn't even sure himself how that would work. "I mean, it's not every day you track down a Nephilim. The only way I know of is if you have a piece of them – a hair or something – and…" He was rendered speechless when Amitiel lifted her hand and a small, white feather levitated with it.

Lucifer's eyes widened when he saw this. "How?"

"I keep it close to my heart," Amitiel admitted and returned it there.

"Ami…if you use that to track down your child it will destroy it. Even if it doesn't work." Lucifer had to be certain that she knew what she was doing. "Are you willing to risk that?"

"Father is likely blocking them from being tracked, so no, I'm not ready to risk it." Amitiel put the whiskey away and started cleaning the glass. "This is all I have left of them. So, I'm gonna have to find them the old-fashioned way. Only problem is…I have no idea where to begin."

"An idea will come to you eventually, I'm sure of it." Lucifer was trying his best to be supportive. "You're Immortal and Nephilims keep getting reborn so you will find them one day, Amitiel. You have my word." He knew how risky it was to give her that when he wasn't certain but if it gave Amitiel something to hold onto then that was the important thing.

Amitiel hugged Lucifer tight. "Thank you, brother."

Lucifer wasn't much of a hugger but for Amitiel, he made an exception. "Anything for you, sister."

* * *

Amitiel stuck around Lux for the day with Maze, deciding that she would figure out what to do next when her head was clear. She was restocking the bar when one of the new bouncers, Killian, came over.

"Need any help with that?" he asked as she lifted the box onto the bar.

"I got it, but thanks," she replied and went back to replacing the bottles. Killian was still lingering so she turned around to ask, "Can _I_ help _you_ with anything?"

"Actually, I…" Killian paused, deciding against what he was going to say. "You know what, never mind." On that note, he turned around and walked away.

"Why did Lucifer hire him again? He seems…odd," Amitiel asked an approaching Mazikeen.

"He didn't," Maze admitted, "I did. He's _so_ hot and there's just this…poundable aura around him."

"There's certainly some sort of aura he's giving off, but I wouldn't call is poundable," Amitiel laughed in reply. "If you're interested in him so badly then go for it."

"I already tried." Maze leaned out the bar and pouted. "He turned me down. I think he's more into you."

"I'll pass," Amitiel replied, not feeling anything like that towards Killian in the very least.

"Is it because you haven't been with a guy since _your_ guy?" Maze asked, certainly prying into Ami's past.

"You know what?" Amitiel used both hands to point into the box of liquor. "I think you can handle the rest of this. I'm going shopping…or something." She walked past Maze, smacking her ass as she went, and grabbed her things.

"You can't avoid the truth forever," Maze called after her as she went.

Amitiel put her bag over her shoulder with a heavy sigh, muttering, "Don't I know it."

* * *

Amitiel was in the middle of trying on some sunglasses at a street vendor later that day when the world around her suddenly grew slower. " _ **Ohhhh**_ …You do **not** want to mess with me right now, Amenadiel."

"Does that mean you are considering the offer?" he replied, not at all deterred from her reaction to his presence.

Amitiel put the sunglasses on top of her head and walked right up to her brother. He stood considerably taller than her but that didn't stop her from staring him down. "You caught me off guard with the possibility of being with my child again, but it's never going to happen. Do you really think I'd believe that father would willingly reunite me with them? For all I know they could be dead."

"Father would never cause death to a Nephilim. Especially yours," Amenadiel countered. "The offer is real, Amitiel."

"So, what? You know Lucifer isn't going to go back so that leaves me to pick up where he left off. Do you truly think that I would subject my child to that?!" Amitiel shook her head at him. "Do you really think I'm _that_ selfish?"

"I think you are capable of understanding what's at stake here, Amitiel. After all, being understanding is part of who you are." Amenadiel thought he got her there, only to be proven wrong.

"Peace is also a part of who I am," Amitiel countered, "And how much of that do you see, lately?"

"I've told you once, now I will tell you again – Lucifer is changing. So, either you get him to reclaim his place in Hell or you take over for him. At this point, I do not care which happens as long as one of you goes back."

Amitiel crossed her arms as she looked him over. "Are you afraid Father is going to make you take over if neither of us do?"

Amenadiel scoffed at the question. "Lucifer asked me the same thing and I will tell you what I told him – That will never happen. Now, think about the offer some more, Amitiel. You know how to find me when you make your decision."

Amitiel turned back to the booth in annoyance and frustration as Amenadiel took his leave, allowing time around them to go back to normal.

Acting like nothing had happening, Amitiel smiled at the vendor and pointed to the sunglasses on her head. "I'll take them."

* * *

Amitiel was headed back to Lux when Lucifer's car pulled up beside her. "Of all the money we have, why do you choose to shop at these places and eat that horrible food?"

Amitiel popped another Cheeto into her mouth before saying, "This stuff is like crack, I can't get enough of it. And I like rooting for the underdog, or have you forgotten?"

Lucifer all but rolled his eyes at her for that and held out a handkerchief for her. "Wipe off your bloody hands before you get into my car."

Amitiel rolled up the Cheeto bag and put it in her purse before accepting the kerchief. "Where are we headed?" she asked, walking around the car to get in.

"I'm going to see the Detective and I thought you might like to see the small human," Lucifer replied then grimaced at the sight of the orange blotches on his handkerchief that Amitiel was trying to return to him. "Keep it."

"Awww, you're so sweet," Amitiel teased and settled into her seat. "I would like to see Trixie again, so thank you." As Lucifer pulled back into the stream of traffic, Amitiel said, "Amenadiel showed up again today."

"Same with me," Lucifer replied, sounding quite annoyed about it. "Is he trying to put a wedge between us or something?" He scoffed. "Hope you told him to sod off."

"I almost did," Amitiel admitted. "I understand why he feels this way, Lucifer. He and I were very close once. He must think I abandoned him."

"He abandoned you first," Lucifer shot back. "Betrayed you is more like it. He had no business blabbing to father about your Robert. We could have protected you."

Amitiel closed her eyes and sighed. "I know that, Luci. I said I could understand it, I didn't say I agreed with it."

"I just hate what Father put you through." Lucifer's grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"He's put you through a lot as well, brother." Amitiel's voice was soft as she spoke to him.

"Yes, well, he never ripped my child out of my arms and refused to tell me where they were being taken to. I don't know how I would have reacted if it was me so I cannot even imagine what it was like for you." Lucifer didn't care for children, this much was true and they both knew it, but he would have been different with Amitiel's child – they would have been family.

Amitiel cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So, what case are you inserting yourself into now?"

Lucifer went on to tell her about the child of an actor that had been killed avoiding the paparazzo, and how one of them had a history with Chloe – something that Lucifer was determined to figure out – and that said paparazzo confessed to the murder, only didn't really when Lucifer intervened.

"Do you need me to talk to him?" Amitiel asked as Lucifer pulled up in front of Chloe's house. "I'm a bit more direct."

"True," Lucifer grinned, "but where's the fun in that?" He rang the doorbell before she could answer.

When Chloe answered the door, Lucifer was the one to speak first. "Do you really live here? I thought I must have gotten the wrong address." He proceeded to walk into her house uninvited, leaving Amitiel to say to Chloe, "I could apologize for his behavior but it wouldn't change anything so…", and walk into the house as well.

Lucifer was still reeling over the size of the house. "How do you afford this place? Do you take bribes."

"I don't," Chloe replied. "And what are you doing here?"

Trixie came running out of her room at that moment calling out cheerfully. "Ami! Lucifer!" She hugged Ami first. "I've missed you at school."

"I didn't realize I made a big impression," Amitiel laughed as she hugged her back.

"Well, you did, so I expect to see more of you, missy." Trixie tried sounding so serious.

Amitiel tried to keep on a straight face but was failing. "I will do my best."

Trixie thought for a moment then accepted the answer so she could hug Lucifer as well.

Lucifer was a little taken aback by this action. "Ah, hello again, small human." He looked around chuckling nervously then picked up a doll from a nearby table. "This – this is yours, yes?"

Trixie answered happily. "Yeah, that's Molly McDowell. She's a ballerina by day, but a ninja chemist by night."

"A simple yes would have sufficed." He tossed the doll away like one would a toy to a pet. "Right, on you go, then. Go on, fetch away." When she just looked at him, he asked Chloe, "What, is this too advanced for her?"

"Lucifer Morningstar," Amitiel interjected with crossed arms and an 'I can't believe you just did that' face.

"Oh, I must have done something unacceptable," Lucifer stated. "She used my full name. My sister has a far better understanding of you humans than I."

Trixie laughed, "You're funny."

"Trixie, babe, come on. Get ready," Chloe said to her daughter, guiding her back to her bedroom.

"Can I show Ami the rest of my stuff?" Trixie asked excitedly.

Chole looked at Amitiel in question and upon finding her sincerely smiling she said, "Alright." Watching Ami go with Trixie, made her say, "Could the two of you be any different?"

Lucifer answered her question before anything else. "We're not as different as you think, but you are correct…Amitiel is a completely different angel."

Meanwhile, Amitiel sat on Trixie's bed with her and looked over the array of toys being presented to her. "You have some wonderful items here."

"Are you just saying that to be nice?" Trixie asked, eyeballing her a bit.

"Of course not," Amitiel assured her. "I cannot lie."

Trixie beamed at that. "Well…in that case…"

Amitiel cut her off there. "How's your hand doing?"

Trixie held up her hand to show her it was all healed. "The doctor took the stitches out because it's gone! Look, not even a scar! How _cool_ is that!"

Amitiel almost couldn't believe her eyes. She took Trixie's hand in hers to examine it. All that remained was a faint line where the cut had been. "Impossible."

"That's what my doctor said," Trixie giggled. "I heal fast, I guess." She shrugged and proceeded to get things ready for her visit with her dad.

Amitiel was about to say something else when Lucifer called out, "Oh, it seems we're leaving sister! Better hurry up!" Upon hearing that, she stood to go but said, "I'll be seeing you again, Trixie."

"I'd like that," Trixie smiled and waved as Amitiel left.

Once in the car, Amitiel turned to her brother. "Did you do anything to help Trixie's hand?"

"No. Why would I do that?" Lucifer asked, driving away. "Why do you even ask?"

"She's healed, almost perfectly." Amitiel faced forward and slouched down in thought.

Lucifer could read what she was thinking upon her face. "Oh, no. Do not get that idea in your head. That's a reach, even for you."

"She's _healed_ , Luci," Amitiel retorted. "Name one human you know who can heal that quickly!"

Lucifer had to pull over for this because he had to make himself abundantly clear. "Ami, listen to me. The Detective's daughter isn't the reincarnation of your child. Do you hear me? Amenadiel has gotten into your head and now you're going to see your child everywhere you turn. Don't do this to yourself, Amitiel. If Trixie was a Nephilim reincarnate, I'm certain we'd be able to see them."

"Not while their human," Amitiel retorted. "We can see other angels, but when a Nephilim is in human form we can't we see them as anything other than that. Only when they use their wings will we be able to see them for what they are. I know this for a fact. I held my child long enough to realize it."

Lucifer was starting to worry about his sister now. "Amitiel, it was likely Amenadiel who healed the child to send you on this tailspin. He and Father both know the way to get to you isn't through me, or Maze, or anyone else but your child. Don't give in, Ami. Trixie is _**not**_ your child."

Amitiel didn't verbally say anything to that and just nodded to let him know she heard him. Odds as they were, he was correct, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling that there was something different about her.

* * *

Maze was working behind the bar at Lux when she saw Amitiel storming into the club. "Where's Lucifer?" She was going to be annoyed as hell if he was out with the Detective Decker again. Maze raised her brow as Amitiel stormed by without a word. "Amitiel! What's up?" Even with that, Amitiel didn't say a word. In fact, Maze wasn't even sure if she'd heard her.

Something was up and Maze figured that she wasn't going to get any answers out of her. Amitiel would have pulled her along with her if she wanted to talk to her. This gave her an idea so she looked around the club and spotted who she wanted to talk to. "Yo, hot stuff!" she called over and when guys who were not Killian looked her way, she called out, "Killian! Yeah, you. Get your ass over here!"

Killian made his way through the crowd over to the bar. He wasn't sure what Maze wanted to talk to him about, but it sounded pretty important based off her tone. "What's up?"

"Something's bothering my girl Amitiel and I want you to find out what it is," Maze replied, not planning on giving him a choice in the matter.

Killian looked a bit confused. "What makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"You have the face for it," Maze replied and started pushing him towards the back room. "Now go before she drinks all the wine in the place…or the whiskey depending on how bad it is."

Killian was about to object but he clearly had no choice since Maze all but threw into the backroom. There he found Amitiel holding a bottle of wine in one hand a bottle of whiskey in the other, looking between them as if she was trying to decide which she should have. "I don't recommend blending them. Tried it once and it didn't work out so well."

Amitiel turned to face him when he spoke. "Do you need help or something?" Her voice was harsh, only because she was trying to hold back her tears.

"No," he replied, slowly moving towards her. "Are you okay, Amitiel?"

"That is such a loaded question," Amitiel replied, not really answering his. She placed both bottles on the shelf in front of her as he felt herself start to break down a bit. "My child was taken away from me a _long_ time ago. I – I thought I might have found them but it's likely to be impossible, and…" She scoffed, turning to face him, "Why am I even telling you this?"

Killian chuckled as he ran his hand through his shaggy, light brown hair. "People tend to confide stuff in me. I'm told I have the face for it."

Amitiel found herself chuckling at that. "Yeah, you kinda do."

Killian gave her an encouraging smile. "Look, I hope you find your kid someday. Who knows, maybe you've already met them and don't even realize it."

"I would like to think that I would recognize my own child," Amitiel countered.

Killian shrugged a bit. "You said yourself it's been a long time. Maybe they've changed as much as you have." He tried to sound reassuring, "If it makes you feel any better, from what I've seen of you, I think you'd make a good mom."

Amitiel raised her brow at that. "You just barely started working here. How could you possibly think that just from our few encounters?"

Killian simply shrugged again and left the backroom without another word.

Amitiel stood there feeling…something that resembled confused, but she also found herself feeling…better.

Grabbing a bottle of wine for the hell of it as opposed to drowning her sorrows, she went back into the club area just in time to hear Lucifer shout at Maze, "You will not speak to me this way!"

"Whoa." Amitiel set the bottle of wine on the bar. "What did I just walk in on?"

"I'm trying to prove to your brother that being the Lord of Hell doesn't allow for him to _feel_ for these humans," Maze replied, feeling smug at having gotten a rise out of Lucifer.

Amitiel was about to lose her temper at that because she couldn't believe that Maze thought she had the right to dictate what and how Lucifer should feel. Yes, Amitiel could understand where Maze was coming from, but she did _**not**_ like it. The only thing preventing her from speaking her mind in that moment was Chloe coming down the stairs into Lux.

"How did you get into Nick's holding cell?" Chloe asked Lucifer and as Maze walked away, she added in sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting some creepy foreplay you two have."

"Wrong angel," Maze answered and headed behind the bar.

Amitiel could tell that she was not needed for the conversation so she grabbed her bottle of wine with an, "I'm out. Too much drama for me," and headed up to the loft to enjoy her 'me time' that consisted of the bottle of wine, a huge bowl of Cheetos, and one very cheesy movie – no pun intended.

* * *

Amitiel just turned off the Rom-Com that was playing on TV when Lucifer came into the loft with Maze right behind him.

"Are you itching for the truth and perhaps a little punishment?" Lucifer asked, handing Amitiel yet another handkerchief for her orange coated hands.

"Truth, always. And you know my boundaries for punishment," Amitiel replied as she cleaned off her hands.

Lucifer nodded because she was correct. "Leave the punishment for me then. Are you coming?"

Amitiel looked between Maze and Lucifer before answering with, "I'll get changed."

* * *

Lucifer didn't give Amitiel any details except for when to meet him and where. Apparently, she was a bit late because Lucifer and Maze were standing in the middle of the empty road with a middle-aged man and a younger one. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Lucifer?" she asked upon approach, eyeballing all those present.

"Ah, Amitiel, here you are. Ready to get your truth?" Lucifer asked with a grin. "Have at it before they receive their punishment."

"I thought I was helping you solve your case with the Detective," Amitiel replied. "Not…whatever this is."

"I really hate it when you get all soft," Maze scoffed. "Makes me wonder what I ever saw in you." When Amitiel looked at her with eyes to kill, she smirked. "Oh, yeah, I remember."

Lucifer was growing bored. "Enough of this." He addressed the two men present, "Both of you have committed acts worthy of punishment. However, you will not receive said punishment when you die. It's my fault, really. Sorry. So I'm here to fix that. Right now."

It took Amitiel two seconds to figure out what Lucifer was up to. "A duel? This is your idea of punishment?"

"Of course," Lucifer stated proudly as Maze pulled a pair of guns from the back of her belt and placed one on the ground in front of the men. "You both get a gun. Let's see who shoots who first."

Amitiel backed away as she said, "This is all you, Luci. I'm not taking part in this." She rendered herself invisible to the humans in the blink of an eye then opened up her wings and took off into the night.

* * *

Killian was cleaning up the bar when Amitiel came in, leaned over to grab some whiskey and poured herself a glass. "And here I thought we solved all your problems," he joked.

"Confliction will always be an issue for me," Amitiel replied, downing a drink then pouring herself another. "Do you believe that being can be truly good _and_ evil. A blend of both but not really either?"

"Honestly?" he asked and when she nodded, he threw the cleaning cloth over his shoulder and leaned on the bar to get down to her level. "I think it'd depend on the situation. Everyone has lines that they would never cross and others they don't mind moving a bit. So, in a way, yes. I do believe that all beings have good and evil in them. Sometimes one is just more present than the other."

Amitiel shook her head in awed disbelief. "What are you, like twenty-five? How can you be so wise?"

Killian chuckled at that with a smile. "What can I say? I have an old soul."

"I know the feeling," Amitiel replied, believing that she meant it quite differently than he did. Suddenly she thought to ask him something. "What did you want to say before, but said never mind instead?"

Killian wasn't very convincing when he said, "You know, I can't even remember," and walked away before she could say anything more.

Amitiel was less than satisfied with that response and made a mental note to use her 'mojo' the next time she asked him. Amitiel was about to pour herself a drink when the bottle was swiped out of her hand by Maze.

"I bet you'll be proud of your brother," Maze seethed before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"What happened?" Amitiel asked, all her attention on the next words to come out of Maze's mouth.

"Lucifer changed his mind and called Amenadiel to fix the so-called mess he made. Came right out and admitted that he found the changes in him thrilling." Maze scoffed and took another swig before pointing at Amitiel with the hand that held the bottle. "With you, I get it. A part of you fell when…you know, but you didn't fall completely. Even when you got sent to Hell you didn't fall all the way. You still have that angel in you. But with Lucifer, it shouldn't be that way."

"Why not?" Amitiel asked, although she wasn't expecting an answer. "Lucifer was one of the best angels I knew. Far better than me, that's for sure. So why is it alright for me to hold onto that and not him?"

"Because he's the _Devil_ ," Maze shot back. "The Devil isn't supposed to behave like that. It's not natural."

Amitiel was at a loss for words so she simply got up from the bar, pulling the bottle away from Maze mid-swig as she did, and walked away.

"What did I say?!" Maze shouted at her and received Amitiel flipping her off over her shoulder in reply. That action didn't bother Maze one bit and she smirked, "Yeah, I still like her."

* * *

Amitiel sat in the lounge chair on the roof of Lux and looked up at the starry night. She placed her hand over her heart and lifted it to allow the small feather to float up with her hand. "I think I made a new friend today. I know how childish that sounds, but it's true. Maze thinks he has the hots for me but I don't buy it. I _certainly_ don't have the hots for him and…and if you can somehow hear this and you're a young child I am so, so sorry."

She shook her head with a laugh that soon turned to tears. "Oh, how I miss you. I wish I could find you…I wish I was strong enough to risk losing the only piece I have of you to try. Just know that I love you and one day, maybe not anytime soon, but one day…we'll be together again."

Amitiel put the feather back over her heart and lowered her hand to return it to safe keeping. Every once and awhile Amitiel would talk to the feather, hoping that somehow her child could hear her or at least feel her love, but had no idea if they could or not.

Little did Amitiel know, her child could hear every word and right then at that very moment…they were smiling because of it.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 2


	3. Exactly

Amitiel sat at the bar at Lux, drumming her fingers in thought – in debate. She paused for a moment when Maze groaned, "Will you please stop that? You're giving me a migraine."

"Do Demons get migraines?" she asked teasingly before refilling her glass of wine.

Maze gave her a sarcastic 'ha ha' look before asking, "What are you thinking about, anyway? You only drum like that when something is really bothering you."

"Same thing that's been on my mind for a _very_ long time," Amitiel replied, knowing she wouldn't have to go into further details than that.

Maze knew exactly what Amitiel was talking about and thus changed the subject. "How are things between you and Killian? Can I expect a three-way any time soon?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a _very_ suggestive manner.

Amitiel just about spit out her wine at that. "Not gonna happen."

Maze whined as she handed her a napkin, "Why not? He's so hot."

"Maybe to you," Amitiel replied, grabbing the napkin to wipe off her lip. "I'm not attracted to him, Maze. Get over it."

Maze leaned on the bar and pouted. "I remember you being more fun."

"If you want to call up the red heads again, I'm all for it." Amitiel winked before sliding off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Maze called after her, because she didn't think this conversation was over.

"I have a playdate!" Amitiel answered from the staircase and made her way out of Lux.

Killian came out that moment to restock the bar like Maze previously asked him to and saw Amitiel leaving. "Where she off to?"

Maze crossed her arms in suspicion. "A date." She missed the 'play' part of Amitiel's answer of 'playdate'.

"Seriously?" Killian made a weird expression at that. "It's not even noon."

"Try not to get jealous." Maze patted his shoulder before going off to take care of her own things.

"Don't plan to," Killian replied, stocking the bar as he did. He was telling Maze the truth, he had no intention of getting jealous, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to feel _something_.

* * *

Amitiel knocked on the door and whistled a bit as she waited. When the door was answered, she smiled at the sight of Trixie standing there. "Are you old enough to be left on your own?" she asked jokingly as she walked into the apartment.

"No, silly," Trixie laughed and a moment later, her father – Dan – joined them.

"Thank you so much for doing this. The usual sitter is sick and Trixie begged me to call you." Dan still didn't understand why Trixie had been wanting to see so much of Amitiel, but for the past couple weeks they'd been seeing a lot of each other, himself included.

"It's no problem at all. I love spending time with Trixie." Amitiel smiled at her then turned back to Dan. "Going to be a late night?"

Dan was about to answer but said, "Hey, Trix, why don't you go in your room for a minute while I talk to Amitiel."

"Okay," Trixie smiled and went off to do just that.

"I might be pretty late, yeah. There was a murder at a prominent sports player's house, so all hands on deck." Dan wasn't sure why he answered with more detail than intended, but she always seemed to have a way of getting him to talk.

"Do what you gotta do, Dan. Trixie is safe with me." Amitiel had finally accepted that there was no way Trixie was the incarnate of her child, but that didn't stop her from enjoying time with the girl and adoring her to no end.

Dan smiled gratefully. "I know. Thanks, Tiel, I appreciate it." With that said he called out, "Bye, kiddo!" and left for work.

"Bye, Dad!" Trixie called out as she walked out of her room.

"Tiel?" Amitiel laughed on her way to the kitchen because no one had ever called her that before and found that she didn't mind too much.

"Did you bring it?" Trixie asked excitedly as she joined Amitiel in the kitchen.

Amitiel set her bag on the counter with a 'did you really think I'd forget?' face. "Of course," she answered a little dramatically and pulled out all the ingredients and supplies needed to make chocolate her chocolate cake.

"Yes!" Trixie cheered in delight. "I love it when you babysit." She was quiet for a moment then asked, "Why aren't you a mom? You're great at it."

Amitiel paused mid-motion of handing Trixie an apron then finally got back on track. "I am a mother…but I was never given the chance to be a mom." She cleared her throat because this was too much for a seven-year-old to hear. "Never mind that. Let's get baking."

Trixie was wise for her age and smart enough to realize that Ami didn't want to talk about it, so she just smiled excitedly at the prospect of Amitiel's _amazing_ chocolate cake.

* * *

Amitiel was just about to start icing the cake a little while later, when her cellphone rang. She propped it awkwardly between her ear and shoulder and tended to the cake. "Hey, Luci. What's up?"

"A miscreant has stolen my evil name!" Lucifer exclaimed, most definitely perturbed.

Amitiel laughed because of her brother's dramatics. "Start from the beginning, Lucifer."

He went on to tell her about all the _**ridiculous**_ things the imposter did using his name. One of them being running up a massive bill at Zany Wings.

Amitiel set the spatula down so she could hold the phone better. "Breathe, Lucifer. And tell me what you think I can do about this."

"Track their lying ass down!" His tone made it clear that he thought that was obvious.

"That's more Maze's department," Amitiel replied as she licked some icing off the side of her finger. "Ask her."

Lucifer sighed impatiently. "You can smell out liars faster than she can."

"Oh, so now I'm your personal bloodhound?" There was laughter in her voice.

"Are you enjoying my torment?" he asked incredulously.

Amitiel didn't answer that. "I'm busy today, Lucifer. You're going to have to deal with this on your own. But if I happen to meet your Doppelganger, I'll be sure to send them your way."

"He's not my Doppelganger, he's a thief!" Lucifer managed to get in before she ended the call.

"Who were you talking to?" Trixie asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen, straight to the frosting bowl.

"My brother," Amitiel answered and handed her the spoon to lick.

"My mommy thinks he's a magician. Is he?" she asked between licks.

"He's…" Amitiel couldn't lie but she could evade the truth. "…Lucifer."

"That really doesn't answer the question." Trixie crossed her arms and looked at her, expecting a real answer.

"Well, I've told you that I cannot lie – but that doesn't mean I'll answer every question you ask me." Amitiel grinned widely then finished up the cake. "I think it's ready to eat."

" _Finally_. I'm starving!" Trixie sounded very exasperated.

Amitiel raised her brows at that girl, using the spatula to point over to the empty pizza box next to the couch. "You ate more than half of it."

Trixie just shrugged and held out a plate for a nice, big piece of chocolate cake – Something Amitiel gave to her with a shake to her head and a laugh.

* * *

Quite a few hours, and almost the entire chocolate cake gone, later, Amitiel heard a key in the door. She turned around on the sofa and brought a finger to her lips. "She's sleeping," she whispered, and pointed at Trixie who was using Amitiel's leg as a pillow.

Dan chuckled at the sight before scooping Trixie up in his arms. She hardly stirred and he could easily guess why. "Sugar crash?"

"My specialty," Amitiel grinned, and when Dan carried Trixie off to bed, she started putting things to rights.

"Did you at least save me a piece?" Dan asked as he joined her.

Amitiel grinned again and went into the kitchen. Once at the counter she pulled off the lid to reveal a large piece left for him. Extending a fork, she smiled. "But of course."

Dan took the fork and ate a bite. He chuckled because it tasted so good. "I should be telling you not to let Trixie eat this, you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know I shouldn't spoil her but she brings it out of me." Amitiel picked up her bag from the floor and put it over her shoulder. "I should get going."

Dan set down the fork and reached for his wallet. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Amitiel answered, laughing lightly. "We've been over this, Dan. Spending time with Trixie isn't work for me. I enjoy it very much."

Dan observed her for a few moment before saying softly, "You do, don't you."

Amitiel nodded. "And you know I'm telling the truth because, like my brother, I can't lie. Well, he _can_ , he just doesn't."

Out of nowhere, Dan found himself asking. "Can I at least take you out sometime? As a thank you for being so great to Trixie and all."

Amitiel hesitated because she honestly wasn't sure how to answer that.

Dan took that as a sign of rejection. "Unless you think it's a horrible idea?"

"No, I don't," she quickly answered. "It's just…I haven't been on a date with a guy in a _long_ time."

If anyone else said that about her, Dan wouldn't have believed them but he found himself believing her. "You can experiment with me," he mildly joked. "Dip your toe back in the water."

Amitiel finally answered him with, "Sure. I think I'd like that."

Dan smiled. "Great. I'll give you a call."

"Okay," she smiled a little herself. "Goodnight, Dan."

"Night, Tiel," he replied.

As Amitiel walked out the door she called out, "Goodnight, Trixie." And heard Trixie reply with, "Goodnight, Ami!" before the door closed behind her.

* * *

The following evening, Killian walked into the storage room at Lux with a crate of liquor in his arms. He was just about to load up the shelves when he realized he wasn't alone. Killian just about jumped out of his skin at the sight of who was there, exclaiming, "Jesus!"

"Hardly," his companion answered with an amused grin as he returned a bottle of wine to the rack.

Killian wasn't nearly as amused. "Next time, flap your wings or something. What are you even doing here? What if they catch you?"

"I've been hiding from the likes of Angels and Demons for centuries," he replied, walking over to Killian, "I know how to fly under their radar. No pun intended."

"Since you're here, I assume you're going to tell Amitiel the truth?" Killian wanted to know.

He avoided the answer for a moment. "Actually, I am here to make sure you don't tell her anything. She's not ready to know the truth yet."

Killian scoffed heavily at that. "She's not, or you're not?" His question was answered by them disappearing in the blink of an eye, leaving Killian to mutter, "Nice, Dad," before going back to his work.

* * *

Amitiel was called up to Lucifer's loft and once she exited the elevator it was clear that something was up. There were a handful of police officers there including Dan and Chloe. "I told you to flush the stuff, Luci," Amitiel teased as she joined her brother behind the bar.

"No need," Lucifer grinned, "I finished it off last night with the twins."

Chloe was about to say something but decided against it. "Nope, I don't want to know." Instead, she got down to business, "Amitiel, what are you doing here?"

"I called her," Lucifer answered. "You need someone to play the part of Detective Douche's mistress, something my sister can pull off nicely, I must say."

Dan wasn't buying it. "I'm not so sure about that."

"There's a little demon behind that angelic face of hers," Lucifer grinned. "Don't let her fool you."

"And don't talk about me like I'm not here." Amitiel swatted her brother on the back of the head for that. "I'm not entirely sure why I'm getting roped into this since there are probably a number of cops who could pull it off, but I have nothing planned tonight so I'm in."

Dan still wasn't too sure about this but he sighed and caved. "Alright, but if you are going to be a part of this…you need a different outfit." Amitiel's floral peasant skirt with a matching maroon top and jean jacket wasn't going to fly.

Lucifer turned to his sister to give her a little fashion advice. "Something you'd wear during a night on the town with Maze."

Amitiel made a 'that's easy' pfft sound and walked away saying, "Give me five minutes."

When Amitiel came back with a minute to spare, she was wearing a short, tight, black dress with the sides cut out and a pair of strappy high heels. "Will this do?"

Dan could hardly take his eyes off her and said, "Yeah…that'll work."

"Eyes up top, Detective Douche," Lucifer warned before they got down to business.

* * *

Their business was to set up a woman named Ronnie who 'fixes' problems. Lucifer's job was to vouch for Dan so he could hire her for something of an illegal nature. Amitiel still couldn't believe that they thought her brother was the best person for the job.

Amitiel sat close to Dan, taking on the persona of his mistress and was rather enjoying herself. As Lucifer walked to the dance floor to await Ronnie's entrance, Amitiel said, "I'm surprised you're letting Lucifer be a part of this sting."

"He wasn't my first choice," Dan admitted, taking a sip from his drink.

Chloe's voice spoke into Dan's earpiece, saying, "We needed someone she would never expect us to work with."

"I know," Dan answered her, "Doesn't mean I like it."

Meanwhile at the bar, Maze turned to Killian. "Looks like we know who her date was with." She popped her lips at that and went to take care of the customers.

Killian looked over and saw Amitiel wearing that dress and sitting _that_ close to Dan. It didn't sit well with him so he intended on doing something about it. What exactly, he wasn't sure, but that didn't stop him from going over there. "Hey, Amitiel, you got a minute?"

"No, sorry, I'm helping Dan here with something." She gestured to Dan so Killian would know that's who Dan was.

"Yeah, we're busy, so why don't you go back to the bar or something." Dan was pretty rude but he couldn't have distractions during this sting.

"I wasn't talking to you," Killian answered firmly, disliking this guy on sight.

Amitiel didn't know what was going on but could see it was going downhill fast. "One minute." She got to her feet, grabbed onto Killian's arm and pulled him away. "What is going on, Killian?"

"What are you doing with him? And wearing…" he waved his hands up and down in front of her "… _that_."

Amitiel laughed incredulously. "Are you being serious right now? Look, Killian, I don't know what Maze has been saying to you or anything, but I am **not** interested."

Killian quickly made himself clear. "No, it's not like that. I just…"

"You were just butting your nose in my business." Amitiel took a deep breath in an attempt to not let her temper take over. "What I do with my life is none of your business, Killian."

Killian couldn't believe that he almost blew everything out of the water, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Amitiel with Dan like that…well…honestly, it made his skin crawl.

Since Killian wasn't answering her, Amitiel was going to say something else, but looked behind him to see Ronnie walking away from Lucifer. "What the hell…" Amitiel didn't end up saying another word to Killian and went back over to Dan who was on his way to the bar – to Lucifer. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Dan answered as he walked, "but I intend to find out." As soon as he reached Lucifer, he demanded to know, "What the hell did you do?"

"I hired the Fixer to fix a problem, like you wanted," Lucifer replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dan wasn't pleased by far. "You let her go, what happened to the plan?"

"I made a better one," Lucifer answered.

"How?" Chloe asked when she joined them, having seen and heard everything from the apartment.

"Just sit tight and we'll all get what we want." Lucifer thought they were overreacting a bit.

Amitiel had a gut feeling that she knew what Lucifer's alternate plan was. "Two birds, one stone?"

Lucifer lifted his glass in cheers with a grin upon his face. "Exactly."

Amitiel patted Chloe's shoulder saying, "I'm out. Goodnight, everyone." She walked to the elevator because she had no interest in being a part of Lucifer's wrath when he found his birdie.

* * *

A couple days later, the culprit for Ali's murder was found, Luci-phony was dealt with, and whether or not Lucifer admitted it he no longer blamed himself for Ali's death. Lucifer was telling Amitiel all this as they played a game of poker together. He finished off with something Dr Linda told him. "She was going on and on saying that I'm starting to enjoy not only punishing the bad ones, but also seeking justice for the good ones. I'm afraid she does not know what she is talking about."

"She knows exactly what she is talking about," Amitiel replied as she placed her bet and adjusted her cards in hand. "You're just afraid to admit that we are more alike than you realize."

"What? A blend of good and evil?" Lucifer laughed. "I'm the bloody Devil, in case you have forgotten."

"You may be the Devil, but you're still an Angel, Lucifer," she pointed out. "Sometimes I think you forget that."

Lucifer didn't want to talk about this any longer so he changed the subject as he raised her bet. "You're not going to get involved with Detective Douche, are you? You could do so much better."

"That's for me to decide, isn't it?" Amitiel raised her brow at her brother before answering, "We've agreed to dinner, but that's it."

"Unless you count Maze, I don't think you've had a serious relationship since Robert." Lucifer refrained from using Robert's actual name because it was easier for Amitiel to talk about him using the modernized version of it.

"He's the reason why I haven't had a serious relationship." Amitiel wasn't in the mood to play anymore so she folded, saying, "I gave him a piece of my heart, Lucifer. That's not something I take lightly."

"Does anyone else know about that – giving him a piece of your heart?" Lucifer asked as he returned her bets to her, not feeling right taking them.

Amitiel shook her head. "No, you're the only one who knows." She thought that was the truth because as far as she knew, it was. Alas…it wasn't. Someone else knew, and knew what it meant for Robert, and they were much closer to them than either would have ever thought.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 3


	4. Doubles

Amitiel stretched as she sat up on Dan's couch that morning. It took her a moment to realize that she was still at Dan's apartment after babysitting Trixie again the night before. She didn't remember falling asleep but didn't remember going home either so this could very well become awkward for them.

"Morning, sleepy head," Dan joked as he brought her over a cup of coffee and a muffin from the bakery down the street. "Sleep well."

"Thanks," Amitiel replied, taking the breakfast items from him. "And yeah, actually. Better than I have in awhile." She stood up and followed him back to the kitchen, eating and drinking as she went, before asking, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Honestly, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Dan sipped at his own coffee with a smile.

Amitiel sat at the kitchen island and picked at her muffin. "Should I make myself scarce before Trixie gets up?"

Dan didn't think that would be a big deal if Trixie saw Amitiel there. "Naw, she won't read anything into it."

As if on cue, Trixie came into the kitchen for breakfast and stopped when she saw Amitiel sitting at the counter wearing the same clothes as last night. Excitement bubbled inside her as she asked, "Did you and Daddy have a sleepover?! Are you two like a thing now?!"

Dan just about spit out his coffee at Trixie's questions and Amitiel laughed, "She won't read anything into it, huh?" She finished her coffee, took the muffin along with her and said, "I'll let your Dad tell you all about it." Amitiel winked at Dan to give Trixie a little more fuel to her adorable fire before taking her leave. Hearing Trixie ask Dan a million questions about a date that hasn't happened yet was enough to keep Amitiel smiling for awhile – and Dan jokingly calling out, "Thanks a lot, Tiel!" as she walked out the door definitely helped.

* * *

Killian was working on inventory behind the bar at Lux when Zeus – Amitiel's favorite bartender and the first ever employee at Lux – walked in. "You're late," he called it, without even looking up from what he was doing.

"I am not," Zeus countered as he joined Killian behind the bar. "You're simply early."

"That only works for the Queen of Genovia," Killian replied, still not looking away from the clipboard in his hand.

Zeus laughed, "I hope you realize you just admitted to watching The Princess Diaries."

Killian looked up long enough to simply point out, "So did you."

Zeus was about to come back with something witty but Killian got him there so he gave it to him. "Touché."

While Zeus got right to work, Killian remembered something to tell him. "That guy came in for you again this morning."

Zeus paused in his work to ask, "What guy?" He then grinned, "Because there are so many."

Killian couldn't remember the guys name for the life of him so he started describing him instead. "You know, the tall one with the bleach-blonde hair. He sings country music or indie rock or something – that guy."

Zeus all but shuddered at the description because he knew who Killian was talking about. "That would be Jude. Not interested."

"He seems pretty interested in you." Killian wiggled his eyebrows because this was very amusing for him.

Zeus picked up the liquor to be brought into the back room and said, "I've been burned by someone with a name like that before. I'd rather not risk it." He headed to the back before Killian could ask any more question.

Killian opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't think of a damn thing to say to that so he simply went back to work. A little while later, though, he looked at the time and let Zeus know he was going on break. There was someone he needed to meet…

* * *

Amitiel was doing some more street vendor shopping when she phone rang. Seeing it was Lucifer she answered it, saying, "I know I didn't come home last night. Can we save the questions for later?"

"Detective Douche?!" Lucifer all but shouted out from his end of the line. "Really, sister, you can do far better."

"I fell asleep on the couch while I was watching Trixie. When Dan got back he didn't wake me up," Amitiel replied as she paid the cashier for her items.

"I don't believe you," was his response to that.

Amitiel walked down the street and laughed, "Did you forget who you're talking to, brother?"

Lucifer was quiet for a moment because she got him there. "Oh, right, well, never mind that."

Amitiel cut him off before he could say anything else to her. "How did you know I spent the night at Dan's?"

"Well, I was at the Detective's home this morning, making her some brekkie and such, then Detective Douche and the small human came barging in. The small human informed me of where you stayed the night."

Amitiel pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Her name is Trixie, Lucifer. Say it with me now _Trix-ie_." She sighed again and hoped to find some sort of point to this conversation, "Is this the only reason why you called me?"

Lucifer informed her of the main reason why he called. "I am working on a new case with the Detective and I may need your assistance later. Are you free?"

"Depending on what exactly you need me to do, I may be." Amitiel was not going to agree to something until she knew what she was getting herself in for.

"I will give you the details later. Until then, sister." With that, Lucifer ended the call.

"With all these random assistances, maybe I should start working for the PD," Amitiel said to herself and returned to her shopping. She was on her way towards a jewelry booth when suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Amitiel paused in the middle of the crowd and looked around, trying to find the source of her sudden change of feeling.

Her eyes scanned the area until they landed on a man that made her heart stop. " _Robertus_?" she whispered in disbelief. When Amitiel blinked her eyes, he was gone. She was so sure that she saw him and had to see him again. This need made Amitiel make her way through the crowd at an almost frantic pace. She didn't stop until she almost walked right into Killian.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he joked then saw the severity of expression upon her face. "Amitiel, what's wrong?"

"I – I saw someone. I – I know I did but I cannot see him now." A part of her felt like she was going insane. Yes, she gave Robertus – Robert – a piece of her heart, but she didn't know how it affected him. If he was still alive and well then why hadn't he contacted her sooner? Unless it wasn't him at all.

"There's a lot of people here today, Ami," Killian interjected into her thoughts. "You could have mistaken them for someone else."

Amitiel took a deep breath and decided that perhaps he was right. "That could be what happened." She was open to the possibility but was still very hesitant.

Killian noted the hesitation and draped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her away. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to Lux."

"Thank you," Amitiel absentmindedly replied, because her thoughts were elsewhere entirely.

Killian took that moment to look over his shoulder and shoot daggers at the man standing behind one of the booths. He wasn't just any man, no, he was none other than Robert. Amitiel wasn't going crazy, she had seen him and this made Killian furious. Robert made him swear not to tell Amitiel and a thing and yet here he was toying with her? Killian was starting to wonder just what was up his father's sleeve.

* * *

After being brought back to Lux, Amitiel sat at the bar with her thoughts weighing heavy upon her. She couldn't stop thinking about who she saw – who she thought she saw. His face was playing on repeat in her mind as she sipped at her water.

Zeus could see there was a lot on her mind and went over to see if he could help at all. "Looks like you could use something stronger but since I'm pretty sure the sun is still out, nothing _too_ strong. How about some wine?"

Amitiel appreciated the offer but she was content with what she had in hand. "I'm fine with my water."

Zeus leaned on the bar and grinned with a sing-songy voice, "It's my own creation."

Amitiel shook her head with a small smile. "Now how can I say no to that?" She slid forward her glass of water. "I'll make the trade since you are my favorite bartender."

Zeus took the water and almost instantly placed a glass of wine in front of her to replace it. "And here I thought that was Maze," he teased.

"She's my favorite female bartender," Amitiel grinned, taking a satisfying sip of the wine.

"Nice save," Zeus chuckled as he wiped down the bar.

Amitiel set the glass down and pointed to it. "You have got to take me to your vineyard. Your wine is better than most vintages I have tasted. I'd love to see how you do it."

There was no way Zeus was going to do that, for good reason, but he was going to be nice about it. With an impish grin, he said with playful dramatics, "And give away all my secrets? Amitiel, you crazy."

Amitiel couldn't argue with him there and took another sip of wine. "After the day I've had, I'm inclined to agree with you." Only different was - Where he was kidding, she was serious.

* * *

Zeus leaned against the wine rack in the back room while Killian paced and confided in him about what happened to Amitiel that day in the marketplace. "So, she saw someone? What's the big deal?"

"She saw _the_ someone," Killian replied, his face begging not to have Zeus say it.

It took Zeus a moment but he soon picked up on that. "Shut the front door! The Angels haven't hunted him down yet?"

"He says he can fly under the radar," Killian muttered with a wave of his hand.

"Let me guess, no pun intended?" Zeus smirked then got serious. "He's probably doing what we're doing – no wings, no detection."

"No powers, no detection," Killian corrected. "Which is why I'm surprised to find your signature wine back on the rack."

Zeus made a 'pfft' sound as he waved his hand dismissively. "That's nothing more than a parlor trick. It's not like I'm traveling around performing miracles." He sighed, seeing how much this was bothering Killian. "I don't understand why you don't simply walk up to Amitiel and tell her the truth. You said it yourself that she's looking for her child."

"Robert asked – well – demanded that I do not. Not yet, anyway." Killian turned it around on him. "And what about you, hm? Why don't you tell Amitiel and Lucifer the truth?"

"Oh, no, no," Zeus laughed in a 'no way' manner. "Completely different situation. I spill the beans then my father will scoop me up and ship me back where I came from. It took me ages to get out from under his thumb. I have no intention of returning to it." Zeus thought of something and shuddered.

Killian caught that and asked, "What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing," Zeus replied. "I was just thinking about when I arrived here. _So. Many. Churches._ "

Killian laughed at that. He knew he shouldn't have but he did.

Zeus looked at him with a sarcastic 'ha ha' face before suggesting something. "What if you told Lucifer first? He's so protective of his sister he'd want proof anyway."

Killian thought that was a good idea. "And I wouldn't be betraying Robert because he told me not to tell Amitiel. I'm doing it." He walked out of the back room before he changed his mind.

Zeus quickly followed, saying, "I'm coming with you." At Killian's 'what for?' expression, he answered with, "You're about to go one on one with Lucifer about a very sensitive subject. I want to see the fireworks."

"And how do you plan on explaining how you know the truth?" Killian asked with a raised brow as they walked into the elevator together.

"I'll tell him I walked in on you and your little cherub wings," Zeus replied in a 'baby voice'.

Killian's posture straightened a bit as he narrowed his eyes at Zeus. "It's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it."

Zeus didn't need to be told that twice. "Don't I know it."

The elevator doors were just about closed but a hand shot in to keep them opened – Amitiel's hand. She was surprised to see the pair of them there. "Going up?"

"Yeah," Killian answered, keeping it vague. "Needed to talk to Lucifer about something."

"Same," Amitiel walked it and hit the 'door close' button then waited as the elevator took them up. She looked between Zeus and Killian and couldn't help but feel like she'd walked in on something. "Did I interrupt something between you two?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'something'," Zeus replied with a grin.

Amitiel didn't have time to reply because the elevator stopped and opened into Lucifer's loft. The three of them exited – since Killian and Zeus couldn't really get out of it now – and didn't get very far before seeing Chloe standing with a blanket in her hand and a naked Lucifer standing in front of her.

The three of them all exclaimed in shock at the sight and covered their eyes, turning away. "I am so sorry!" Amitiel called out to them. "We'll come back later." She grabbed the guys arms and started to escort them back to the elevator.

"There's no need, sister," Lucifer called back as he wrapped the blanket around him. "The Detective here doesn't seem to wish to sleep with me, so stay. I do apologize that you had to see that, sister."

"Where are our apologies?" Killian asked, still not able to really look at Lucifer – Zeus feeling the same.

Lucifer's posture straightened a bit as he asked with a grin, "Well, did either of you like what you saw?"

" **NO!** " they shouted out in unison, making Lucifer sigh, "In that case, I apologize to you as well."

"You know what, we'll just talk downstairs." Amitiel waved at them then remembered Lucifer said it was urgent. "But what was so urgent?"

"Oh, I need you to loan the Detective a dress for the party tonight. Leave your closet opened, will you?" That was all Lucifer really wanted to talk to her about.

Amitiel did nothing more but shoot a thumbs-up at him and head back to the elevator with the guys. Once the door was closed they looked at each other and bursted out laughing. "That was horrific!" Amitiel exclaimed in a high-pitched tone, rubbing her eyes.

"I would wash out my eyes with bleach but that would mean that would be the last thing I'd ever see…" Killian shuddered, making them all laugh again, before he added in, "Oh, I need a drink after that."

Zeus clapped his hands on their shoulders, "I'll be sure to make them doubles."

* * *

After everything that went on with Lucifer's case and Lux closing early for the night because of it, Amitiel, Killian, Zeus, and Maze all sat around with drinks in hand trying to determine what game they should play next. When Zeus suggested Truth or Dare, Maze shut that down because Amitiel would have an unfair advantage.

Things didn't get much further than that when Lucifer returned and limped down the stairs announcing that it was a rough day at the office. Amitiel didn't like the look of this so she said to the guys, "Go and…do something else."

Killian and Zeus kinda wanted to find out where this was going but they booked it when Maze shot her look of death their way.

"What happened?" Maze demanded to know as Lucifer stood at the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Oh, you'll never guess," Lucifer answered in amusement. She shot me. And I bled." He sounded pretty pleased about this.

"What?" Amitiel asked, not sure if she heard correctly, and Maze added in, "That's not possible."

"I know." Lucifer downed his shot and poured another.

"What's causing this?" Maze asked then asked another question, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Lucifer looked between Amitiel and Maze as he said, "Don't think about it too much. It's exciting."

"It's terrifying is more like it," Amitiel retorted.

Maze countered that as she took the drink from Lucifer's hand. "No, it's dangerous. Look, we've had our fun here, but this can't happen. Tell me we're going home."

Amitiel looked at Maze with mild surprise because she didn't think Maze was _that_ anxious to get back to Hell.

Lucifer, however, chuckled. "On the contrary, Maze. The fun's just begun."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 4


	5. Bullshit

Mazikeen and Amitiel were sparring on the rooftop of Lux's building but since there was a lot on Amitiel's mind, she wasn't doing very well. Maze pinned Amitiel down for dozenth time then sighed heavily in frustration before helping her to her feet. "You're not even trying, Ami."

"Sorry," Amitiel answered, brushing the grime from her pants.

"No, you're not," Maze scoffed then countered her own words, "Oh, right. You are, aren't you?" She put her Demon Blades away and wrapped her arms around Amitiel's neck, pouting, "You're not as fiery today. Tell me what's wrong, baby."

Amitiel ducked out of Maze's arm ring and stepped away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't talk to me. Lucifer doesn't talk to me. Why do I even bother with you two anymore?" Maze was clearly agitated by this.

Amitiel turned to face her as she asked, "You want to go back to Hell badly, don't you?"

"Yes," Maze answered without a second thought. "We don't belong here anymore. I don't understand why you or Lucifer – or you and Lucifer – can't see that! It's time for us to go back to Hell – it's _way_ past our time."

"I'm not done here," Amitiel answered strongly. "I'm not going anywhere until I am."

Maze pressed her hands together and took a deep breath. "I understand you have this fantasy of finding your kid, Ami, but that is _**never**_ going to happen. Do you really think after all these centuries that God would allow you to simply reunite with them? Are you really that…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Amitiel punched her right in the face. Maze rubbed her jaw figuring she should have seen that coming.

Amitiel's blood was boiling because of Mazikeen's words. " _How_ _ **dare**_ _you_?"

"Just speaking the truth," Maze shot back. "Isn't that what you're all about?"

Amitiel knew she would do or say something she would regret so she left the rooftop before she had the chance to.

Maze rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration before taking her own leave. There was someone she had to meet now if there was any hope of them going back to Hell.

Meanwhile, across the way on another rooftop, Robert stood and observed. So much has changed within him ever since Amitiel gave him a piece of her heart. He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her and yet he couldn't bring himself to reveal himself to her completely. Giving her a glimpse at the market was to test the water. Robert would have done it again and again if Killian hadn't intervened. He wasn't testing the waters of how Amitiel reacted upon seeing him, but how he felt upon seeing her. What he once felt for her was still there but the power she had given him overshadowed it. Robert wasn't willing to give that up and he believed if Amitiel knew what he became, that she would make him.

He thought about all this and more as he looked at the red feather in his hand. When Amitiel and Mazikeen left their rooftop, he pressed the feather into his chest to return it to his heart. With a quick glace to the sky, he turned around and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Killian and Zeus were walking down the street with the intent on getting coffee when Killian said, "That musician showed up again asking for you last night. It's amazing how every time he shows up you don't happen to be behind the bar."

Zeus shuddered again at the mention of him. "Ugh. Jude. I really should have asked for his name before I started flirting with him."

"I don't get it," Killian laughed. "What is the problem with Jude? He seems like a nice enough guy, so what if you don't like his name."

Zeus stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at Killian incredulously. "Seriously?"

Killian stopped and looked back at him with a 'what' expression on his face and then out of nowhere it clicked. "OH!"

Zeus snapped and pointed at him. "Exactly."

"How did I miss that?" Killian laughed as they continued walking towards the coffee shop.

"You have enough going on with your papa drama," Zeus pointed out. "And since Robert's head hasn't been presented to Amitiel on a platter, I'm assuming you haven't told Lucifer?"

"I chickened out…again," Killian admitted. "Yes, he's my uncle, but damn he's still the freaking Devil! That's pretty intimidating."

"And you're a Nephilim," Zeus said with a grand hand-gesture. "That's pretty intimidating, too."

Killian scoffed a chuckle, "No offense, but that doesn't really compare."

Zeus stopped Killian right outside the coffee shop to make something clear. "Lucifer loves Amitiel more than anything I'm aware of and you are a part of her. He's not going to hurt you."

Killian was going t say something about that but stopped when he saw who else was in the coffee shop. "What the hell?"

"What?" Zeus asked then turned around when Killian moved him to do so. He leaned in towards the window a bit more and saw Amenadiel talking to Mazikeen. "Oh boy."

"I don't like this," Killian stated, wishing her knew what the hell those two were talking about.

"Neither do I but let's get out of here before we're spotted, yes?" Zeus didn't wait for an answer before pushing Killian down the sidewalk to get out of there before they were spotted. On top of everything else that was going on, Amenadiel wasn't someone Zeus was willing to face any time soon.

* * *

That night, Amitiel went down to Lux and after some swift dodging of Maze, she sat next to Lucifer at the grand piano. "Careful," she teased, "you might break a nail."

"I wonder," Lucifer replied as he turned to face her, "will you like me better if I happen to become mortal? You have always had such soft spot for them."

"Mortal or not, you are my brother. How much I love or hate you will not change based on your status. How much I worry about you, however, will most certainly be affected." Amitiel smirked and took Lucifer's shot from him to drink it herself. "In all seriousness, brother, do not die on me. I do not believe I could handle it."

"You have handled very much in your lifetime, sister," Lucifer countered. "I do believe you could handle my demise."

"I may live on but I will suffer." Amitiel looked at him seriously. "I don't want to Fall, Luci."

"Oh, my Ami," Lucifer wrapped his arm around her. "You could never Fall completely. I do not know how you keep it so, but I have faith in you, sister." Lucifer turned back to the piano and shooed her along. "You're being far too depressing now. Go and have some fun. Brother's orders."

Amitiel chuckled softly with a bit of an eye roll before sliding off the piano bench to leave her brother to his devices. She was on her way to the bar when a wave of surprise moved over her face as Dan approached her. "What an unexpected surprise," she smiled, feeling genuinely glad to see him.

"Does your brother have a death wish?" Dan asked, getting right to the point. "Better yet, does he have a death wish for Chloe?"

Amitiel didn't know how to answer these questions. "Dan, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He had a hard time believing that. "Oh, so Lucifer didn't tell you that he's partnered up with Chloe and dragging her into the middle of a gang rivalry?"

Amitiel could hear the anger in his voice and she didn't appreciate it being directed towards her. "This is the first I have heard of it. If you have a problem with Lucifer, then take it up with him. Don't come yelling at me for something I know nothing about and have nothing to do with." Amitiel stormed off before Dan had a chance to reply and missed the look of regret on his face because of it.

When Amitiel reached the bar, she went right around it, took a bottle and a glass, filled it, and downed it. She was about to repeat the process when Zeus came over and took them from her hands. "Tell me all about it," he said to her, guiding her around the bar to one of the vacated stools.

"That man is an ass sometimes," Amitiel blurted out as she sat.

"Most men usually are, sweetie," Zeus replied as he returned to his place behind the bar and poured her a glass of wine. "You want my opinion?"

Amitiel graciously accepted the glass and sighed, "Sure."

Zeus leaned his hands on the bar. "I think you really feel something for this guy. If you didn't, it wouldn't be bothering you so much."

"Impossible," Amitiel retorted with a bit of a gulp. "I have a hole in my heart. I'll never be able to feel that way towards anyone again."

Zeus scoffed a chuckle, "I'm not buying what you're selling."

"I can't lie," Amitiel answered firmly.

"I know that." Zeus' words were comforting. "But that doesn't mean you tell the whole truth, either. You tell your perception of the truth. Just because it's true for you, doesn't mean it's true for someone else." He reached out and gave Amitiel's hand a squeeze. "You feel something for him, Ami. So maybe that hole doesn't mean exactly what you believe it does."

Amitiel opened her mouth to speak but found she didn't have any words. When Zeus went back to his tending duties, she sat there and sipped at her wine because there was certainly a lot for her to think about now.

* * *

Killian looked at his watch as he waited on the roof of Lux for Robert to arrive. Robert was late and Killian was sick of waiting so he turned around to leave, only to find Robert standing right behind him. "Stop that!" he shouted, jumping fifty feet. "You have some sick enjoyment of scaring the hell out of me or something?"

"I shouldn't be here," Robert countered, not in the mood to beat around the bush, but didn't get a chance to finish his thought.

"That's rich coming from the guy who made himself known to Amitiel practically right after telling me to keep my mouth shut," Killian shot back.

Robert's face hardened at his son's words. "Speak of your purpose, Killian."

Killian was about to bring up what he wanted to talk to him about but changed his mind a second before he opened his mouth. "What's your game here, Robert? You say Amitiel's not ready to know? That's bullshit! I'm telling her."

"You will do no such thing," Robert firmly replied. "It was a mistake to show myself to her. She cannot handle it."

"Like I said," Killian retorted, "bullshit! If you don't want her to know about you, **fine** , I won't tell her. But I'm telling Amitiel who I am to her. I'm telling her that with every life I've had to live I've wanted to find her. Every face I'd had I saw her there. You may have found me time and time again but _she's_ the one I want to know. I'm telling her."

Robert walked right up to Killian and spoke with a threatening tone, "You really don't want to do that, _son_."

Killian wasn't going to be bullied by him any more. "Actually, I do, _dad_."

"Why can't you see I'm trying to protect you? What do you think will happen if she discovers who you are? Lucifer and all the other Angels will know – Amenadiel will know. He will use you as a bargaining chip against Amitiel to get her back to Hell. My attempt to throw them off your trail failed. I will **not** let Amenadiel bring harm to this family again."

Killian scoffed heavily at him. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not. I can't figure you out and that makes you dangerous. You don't want Amenadiel mess with Amitiel? Then prove it – I saw him and Mazikeen conversing today. She wants them all to go back to Hell and Amenadiel wants the same thing. You really want to protect my mother? Stop him."

Robert's posture straightened as he absorbed this information. "If I intervene too soon then I will be revealed and that is not a part of what I have in mind."

"What is?" Killian wanted to know. "Seriously, do you just plan on being a creeper?"

"This is not an easy situation, Killian." Robert knew his son wouldn't understand but it was the truth – at least it was to him.

"It seems pretty simple to me," Killian shot back. "You either care about Amitiel more than your own skin or not. Which is it, _dad?_ Which do you care about more – your power or her?" He knew he struck a nerve with Robert because he turned away and disappeared without a word. This wasn't how he imagined this conversation going but it's how it ended up. Only question now…what was going to happen because of it?

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 5


	6. What did I miss?

Amitiel sat at the bar in Lux and listened as Lucifer played the piano and sang along. There hadn't been a song yet that she didn't enjoy listening to, but in that moment she really didn't hear him due to her mind being filled with thoughts. Better yet, her mind was filled with dreams. Ever since that day in the marketplace Amitiel had seen Robert's face each time she closed her eyes, and there were times she even saw him with her eyes wide open.

When a glass of wine appeared in front of her, she jumped a bit. Its presence was not an expected one. "I didn't ask for this," she pointed out to Zeus who placed it in front of her.

"Not verbally. But I've gotten familiar with your faces, sweetie." He leaned on the bar a bit. "What is weighing upon your mind this time?" He didn't care that the club was full or that Maze was giving him a look which told him to get back to work. Zeus wanted to check in with Amitiel, especially since he knew about the Robert situation.

Amitiel took a long drink to avoid answering that. Even if she was willing to talk about it, she couldn't talk about it with Zeus – She still didn't know who he really was.

Zeus picked up the hint that she didn't want to talk about it so he gave her hand a supportive squeeze and went to take care of the other customers.

Amitiel finished off the wine, slid off the stool, and was about to leave when she thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye again. She turned to the stairs and needed to catch her breath because Robert was standing there and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

She was starting to feel like she was going insane and was not going to settle for that. Amitiel left Lux and went straight up to the roof because she had a score to settle, thinking that all this was some sort of game being played upon her by either her father or Amenadiel.

Amitiel practically kicked the door open and stormed onto the rooftop, shouting, "Do you think this is funny? DO YOU! Does it give you jollies to show me a ghost?!"

"I'm not a ghost," an all too familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Amitiel gasped and turned around to see Robert standing there. "Impossible…" That word practically croaked as she spoke it.

"If that's what you believe then that is your truth, but it is not the reality of situation." Robert stepped closer to her but maintained a safe distance. "I am going against my better judgement by revealing myself to you, but the circumstances have changed."

Tears were streaming down Amitiel's face as she looked at Robert. The last time she saw him alive was a _very_ long time ago – the day she gave him a piece of her heart. Her love and relief at seeing him alive was overshadowed by a wave of anger and confusion. This made Amitiel storm up to Robert, place her hands on the sides of his head so he could not escape his truth and demanded to know, " **How**?"

Robert had a feeling she would do this, that she would doubt or be angry and need to know without a doubt what the truth was, so he was fully prepared to answer – even though there were parts he didn't want her to know. His plans to keep himself a secret changed when he thought about what he wanted more – Amitiel or his power and finally his answer.

With eyes locked onto Amitiel's, he answered her question. "When you gave me a piece of your heart, you gave me a piece of your power. I'm not a Nephilim but not quite an Angel either. That is how I survived my death and how I have managed to fly under the radar of your father and the other Angels."

Amitiel took a sharp breath before continuing. "Was that you in the marketplace that day?"

"Yes."

His answer made her even more angry. "Why didn't you say something then?"

"I wasn't sure how I would feel about seeing you again."

Amitiel wasn't satisfied with this answer. "What does that mean specifically?"

This is the answer Robert wasn't looking forward to. "I didn't know until after that moment that I was nothing without you." And that was indeed the truth, but truth has varying perceptions…does it not?

Amitiel was trembling because of her rage and heartbreak, but still managed to speak. "Why reveal yourself to me now?"

"Amenadiel and Mazikeen are plotting against you and Lucifer. They want you both or at least one of you to return to Hell. Believe it or not, I don't want that to happen. Which is why there is something I need to tell you." Robert needed her to believe him on this so he said, "Ask me what I need to tell you."

Amitiel did as he requested. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I know where our child is, but if Amenadiel or Mazikeen finds them – realizes who they are – then they will use them against you to make you return to Hell." Robert tried to read Amitiel's expression as she backed away with a gasp but he couldn't place it. She wasn't the same as he knew her then, he could see this now.

Amitiel's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to process all of this. Finding out that not only Robert was alive but he knew where their child was, was a lot to deal with. "Where?" Amitiel asked with a sharp breath then demanded to know, "Where is our child?"

Robert looked to the rooftop before turning back to Amitiel. "He's been right under your nose this whole time. But do not be angry with him, I made him swear not to say a word until the time was right. He doesn't even know I am speaking to you about this now." Even now he was starting to think this was a mistake, and if it turned out to be so then he would simply have to do his best to clean up the pieces afterwards.

Amitiel forced back her tears and clenched her fists tightly. " **Who**?"

Robert took a deep breath as he stood straighter. "Killian. In this lifetime of our child, our child is Killian."

As much as it was a shock to her to hear this, it made so much sense. It explained Killian's behavior towards her and her feelings towards him. "And he's known? This whole time he's known?" Her voice was breaking now.

Robert nodded. "They've known since the first life I found them."

Amitiel laughed incredulously and painfully because it wasn't fair that he had known their child for who knew how long when she couldn't. She held her hand up to keep Robert back when he tried to take a step forward. "Stay away from me, Robert. I mean it. I cannot deal with you. Not now."

Robert nodded in understanding. "Take the time you need. I will know when you're ready." He had one last thing to say before disappearing, "I know of your feelings for the Demon but do not trust her. Especially when it comes to our child."

Amitiel dropped to her knees when Robert vanished in the blink of an eye. For the first time in the longest time, her mind was blank. She was in complete shock and in that moment it was taking everything she had just to remember to breathe.

* * *

By the time Amitiel returned to the club it was early morning and pretty much everyone was gone. As she descended the stairs, it didn't even register that Lucifer was speaking to her right off.

"What?" She regretted speaking to him the moment the word came out of her mouth because she wasn't in the proper mindset to avoid the truth, and right now that was the last thing she wanted Lucifer to know.

Lucifer could tell that there was something wrong with Amitiel but couldn't place it. "I said the Detective called, there's been a murder…Are you alright, sister?"

Amitiel pressed her lips tightly together before answering. "Go deal with your murder, civilian consultant brother of mine." She squeezed his shoulder and continued towards the bar with a dire need for a drink.

Lucifer eyed his sister suspiciously but knew better than to press her upon such matters. Underneath all that made her sweet was a blue fire that could burn anyone she wished it to, and he for one did not wish to be burned.

"Take care, sister. We can talk later if you like."

Amitiel waved an absentminded hand, ignored Maze who tried to introduce a set of Brittanies to her, and sat at the bar with her head buried in her arms.

Zeus, who was finishing cleaning up the bar, didn't waste time with getting her some wine and went straight for pouring her something stronger. "Bad night?"

Amitiel, with her head still buried in her arms, nodded. When she finally lifted her head, she sniffled back her tears and down the shot he placed in front of her. "Where's Killian?"

Zeus's 'spidey sense' kicked into high gear when she asked him that. If he was the first person Amitiel asked for then there was definitely something up. "He had the night off. Not sure where he is."

Perhaps that was for the best. Amitiel didn't have the time to think or process properly yet so she nodded to indicate she heard what was said to her and went to the elevator to go up to her loft.

Zeus waited until she was gone before going into the back room with his cellphone. After making sure no one followed him in, he quickly dialed Killian's number. When Killian's voicemail picked up he cut right to the chase, "I think something happened, nephew. Amitiel looks like she's been put through an emotional ringer and _you're_ the first person she asked for. Did Robert do something again?" He ended the message, figuring Killian would be able to take it from there.

* * *

After a very long shower and time to think, Amitiel made the decision to do and say nothing to anyone what she had just learned. Despite all her jumbled emotions towards Robert, he was right about one thing; their child could be used against her as a way to ensure her to return to Hell. Even though Killian knew what he was and who she was, she couldn't bring it up. At least…not yet.

Amitiel put on the façade of complete composure as she went down to Lux with the full intention of going out for the day but that all changed when she saw Lucifer drinking at the bar and Maze not looking pleased with whatever the present circumstances were.

"I am almost afraid to ask what I missed, but that has rarely stopped me before." Amitiel took a seat upon the barstool beside her brother. "What have I missed?" She acted as if nothing had happened because, if Robert was right about Maze working with Amenadiel then she would need proof for herself before taking action. But once again, it seemed her intentions would have to wait.

"The container was stolen last night," Maze answered without taking her incredulous gaze off Lucifer.

Amitiel needed a little more information than that. "Which container?"

" _The_ container," Maze emphasized, looking at her this time.

She needed need to hear anything else. Amitiel got to her feet with a gasp. "Then we need to go out there and find it. Right now!"

"Calm down, sister," Lucifer interjected before she went into a full blown melt down.

" _Calm down_?" Amitiel couldn't believe he just made that request of her. "How can you expect me to be calm, brother? You are not the only one with something of value in there!"

"I am well aware that half of the valuables are yours, just as I am aware that you still have half the valuables on your person." Lucifer finished off his drink like it didn't matter. "If someone wants the container badly enough to steal it then perhaps we should simply let them have it."

Amitiel couldn't believe what she was hearing and started to pace a bit.

Maze wasn't in a place of belief either. "Really?" She crossed her arms. "This doesn't upset you?"

Lucifer poured himself another drink. "I don't know what to tell either of you. I guess it's not that important to me after all."

Amitiel took the bottle from his hand and slammed it upon the bar. "Well it is important to **me**. As you said, half of what is there is **mine**."

"And as I have said, you still have what is half of mine in your possession." Lucifer chuckled, not understanding the big deal. "It really shouldn't be an issue for you."

Amitiel was at a loss for words so she looked for Maze for assistance. Normally she would have been able to handle something like this herself when it came to her brother, but with everything else in her mind she could think of nothing.

Maze took her cue and went with it. "Well, it's your container. And your reputation."

Now this caught Lucifer's attention. "What about my reputation?"

Maze leaned on the bar with crossed arms. "Apparently it's okay to steal from you now. But if it doesn't bother you…then it doesn't bother me." She walked away, leaving Lucifer with her words.

Lucifer chuckled wryly as he thought about it then groaned because he couldn't let his reputation go down the gutter, so he decided to return to the Detective and the case.

Amitiel didn't need to be told that was his decision. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said quietly. "Just because I was willing to sacrifice my own, doesn't mean they're not worth anything. Or do you not remember how you gifted me one of yours because you didn't want me to make that sacrifice?" She kissed the side of his head. "I believe I have figured out why I haven't fallen completely."

Lucifer was intrigued by this. "And why is that?"

Amitiel walked away a bit but turned around to answer him before leaving. "Love."

* * *

Killian paced back and forth in his apartment waiting for Robert to finally appear. After getting the message from Zeus about Amitiel asking for him and asking if Robert had done something, Killian needed answers. When Robert finally appeared, he wasn't startled this time. Killian had gotten used to the silent appearances.

Killian didn't waste any time with his interrogation and asked instantly, "What did you do to Amitiel?"

Robert moved over to the window and looked from one side to another before answering him. "I spoke to her. And I told her about you."

Killian couldn't believe this. " **You told me not to!** ," he yelled at him. "You told me you were protecting her! That's bullshit!" He got right up into Robert's face, not caring that Robert was stronger than him if this turned into a physical retaliation. "If you are plotting something against my mother I swear I will **kill you**."

Robert chuckled at the mere thought of it. "You can't. If you did then you would kill a part of Amitiel as well. She gave me a piece of her heart, remember?" He walked around Killian with a proud expression upon his face but didn't say anything about it. "Plans have changed, that is all. I react according to the present circumstances."

Killian still felt like he was being kept in the dark about something and something big. "What is your endgame here? It's about damn time you tell me."

Robert turned around to face him. "And I will, but not yet. The ball is your court now where Amitiel is concerned. Just be careful. If Amenadiel or Maze make a move against you I will not be able to assist." With those final words, he disappeared as quickly and quietly as he had appeared.

Killian clenched his fists in anger and frustration. No wonder Robert told Amitiel about him. It wasn't for his benefit or Amitiel's, it was all about Robert saving his own skin if shit hit the fan. Over the centuries with every life his soul had been reborn into, Killian still had no idea what kind of person his father truly was.

* * *

Since Lux was closed, Amitiel went down to the club to pretty much stake out the place in case Killian came in earlier than his scheduled shift. Who did come down to the Club wasn't someone she was expecting – it was Trixie's father Dan. Amitiel stood up from her seat at a table to greet him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm helping Chloe with the robbery case and I have a couple questions for you. Is now a good time." Dan didn't want to put Amitiel in the middle of something that she wasn't a part of _but_ if she was part of something illegal then he needed to know about it.

"Now is fine, though I'm not quite sure what I can say to help. I'm certain Lucifer has told Chloe everything needed to know in order to find the container." Amitiel would answer his questions, though, even if it was just to find out if there was an ulterior motive to his being there.

"Just some follow up questions." Dan's questioning started with, "Did you know the warehouse where your container was stored was also used to store black market and other illegal goods?"

Amitiel answered him honestly – it's not like she had a choice otherwise. "No. Maze takes care of things like that."

Dan trusted his gut when he decided she was telling him the truth. "What's in the container?"

Amitiel didn't understand why he needed to know that but answered to avoid suspicion. "Gifts from my father. Half belongs to Lucifer and the other half belongs to me. Now, if that's all I have some things I need to do." She walked away from Dan without another word and passed Maze as she went, not knowing what Maze planned on doing to Dan after their conversation.

* * *

Killian decided it was time to face the music to he went to Lux before his shift and up to Lucifer's loft expecting Amitiel to be there, and she was. It didn't surprise him to find her sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in her hand, but it did surprise him to see that it didn't look like she'd even taken a sip out of it.

Amitiel heard someone come into the loft and looked up to see Killian approaching her. She set the glass down on the coffee table and stood up. There were so many things she wanted to do and say but she couldn't even speak. The shock had rendered her speechless – frozen her.

Killian picked up on this and started the conversation with, "Hi."

"Hi," Amitiel managed to get out before asking, "Is it true? Are you my child?"

"Despite my appearance, yes. I can't help what I look like, unfortunately. I do have mortal parents, but you are Robert and the parents of my soul." Killian swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "I wanted to tell you so many times. For centuries I've wanted to know you. I…" He was cut off when Amitiel moved straight to him and hugged him tight.

Amitiel started to cry as she hugged him. "I spoke to you all the time."

Killian cried along with her. "I know. I heard you in every life. You were always there with me." He sniffled as he pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

Amitiel wiped his tears away. "Don't. Don't apologize. It wasn't safe, I understand. And I swear to you that as long as I am alive I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm." She took in a gasping breath. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Killian wiped the rest of his tears away with a laugh. "I never thought I'd cry."

"I knew I would." Amitiel took a deep breath to center herself and got down to business. "No one else can know. At least not right now. I plan to tell Lucifer eventually but now is not that time. There is too much happening now."

Killian would respect her wishes despite not knowing what she was talking about. "What's going on?"

"A storage container was stolen. It hold something very important to myself and Lucifer." Amitiel sat down on the sofa and when Killian joined her, she continued with what was needed to be said. "When Lucifer removed his Wings I did the same to prove to him we were in this together. Only one had been removed before he stopped me. He didn't want me to make the sacrifice. My own Wing couldn't be returned but one of his could be gifted to me, so that's what he did." Amitiel stood up and let her Wings come out, revealing how one was black and the other white. "The black one is mine, the white one is Lucifer's."

Killian was starting to understand why Amitiel was telling this story. "Are you saying that your other Wing and Lucifer's are what's inside that container?"

Amitiel returned her Wings and nodded. "Along with a case of Russian dolls, yes. That is why I feel Lucifer cannot be told about this. When things become calmer, I will tell him then."

Killian completely understood. "Your call. I trust you." He certainly trusted her a hell of a lot more than Robert. Since he was thinking about Robert, he said, "I'm sorry about my father. I don't understand why he does and says what he does."

"Time changes people, Killian. You have the chance to start anew from one life to the next but not everyone has that." Amitiel wasn't making excuses for Robert, oh no. She was greatly upset with him but she had to think of it in the way she said to Killian or else her anger would consume her.

Amitiel had reached the peak of her tolerance for this topic for the day and needed it to come to an end. "We will speak more later. I need a moment if that's alright."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going to vanish on you." Killian hugged her again, feeling so much better than she now knew. True it wasn't done in the way he had hoped but now that she knew they could actually have a real relationship.

Amitiel hugged him back before heading for the elevator while Killian took the stairs. She thought that was quite respectful of him and couldn't help but smile with pride. The mortal parents who raised him had done well but tried not to think about that because it pained her.

After the elevator opened up into Lux, Amitiel headed out to find Maze in case she had an update. She did find Maze sitting at the bar but also found Dan standing nearby wearing a pink jogging outfit and an N'Sync shirt – neither of which fit him so they clearly did not belong to him. "What did I miss?" Amitiel giggled a bit when she asked that and placed her hand lightly over her mouth to try and cover the evidence of that happening.

"I was just asking your colleague here what the hell she did to me." Dan answered as he waved a hand in Maze's direction. "One second I was standing here and the next I'm waking up in my ex's bed naked."

Amitiel's amusement dropped upon hearing that and turned to Mazikeen. "Did you do that?"

"Of course." Maze turned to Dan. "So, did it work? Did you two have sex?"

" _No_ ," Dan answered with emphasis. "Why would you think that putting me in her bed naked would get us to have sex?"

Maze leaned against the bar and crossed one leg over the other with a sighed, "Always works for me."

Perhaps it was everything else going on in Amitiel's mind that made her not able to figure Maze's motive out, but she couldn't. "Why would you do that?"

"So he and Chloe would get back together," Maze answered with a bit of heightened emotion. "Then she'd be out of her life and he'd be out of yours. I see the way you two look at each other."

"I cannot deal with this right now. I truly cannot." Amitiel turned to Dan, saying, "I am so sorry this happened to you, Dan. And if this entire situation makes you feel like I shouldn't sit for Trixie anymore I understand." Amitiel turned around and headed for the back room to get some much needed space from, well, pretty much everyone at this point.

Dan wanted to talk to her about what she thought he was thinking, but this wasn't the time. He had to finish dealing with Maze first.

* * *

That night, Amitiel was up in the loft watching a movie with a ton of junk food as a way to avoid what needed to be thought about as well as avoid the things she needed to feel. As much as she wanted to find her child, knowing it was Killian threw her for a loop and she hadn't stopped feeling that yet. Amitiel needed time, especially since her child wasn't a child any longer in this life. It pained her to know that she wouldn't be able to raise them and longed for another chance to. She knew she'd have to be patient and patient she intended to be.

Amitiel couldn't even consider thinking about Robert in that moment. Her feelings towards him were even more jumbled and confusing than anything else. She couldn't figure how she truly felt or what she even felt in that moment under the anger and confusion. That's why she was distracting herself – She couldn't handle anything else.

When Amitiel's phone rang she almost didn't answer it, but seeing that it was Lucifer she had to. She paused her movie, wiped her cheese curl powder covered hands on her pants, and answered her phone. "Please tell me you found the container."

"I did," Lucifer answered and was about to tell her the bad news but she spoke before he could.

"Thank the Devil," Amitiel said with relief then laughter. "We have to celebrate then!"

"I would hold off on the celebrations, sister. They're not there." Lucifer knew he should have waited until he saw her in person but he was on his way to see Dr. Linda and felt it couldn't wait.

Amitiel didn't think he heard her right. "What do you mean they're not there? Where are they, Lucifer?!"

"I don't know." Her silence unnerved him. "Are you there."

"I'm here," Amitiel answered in a flat tone. "We can talk about it when you come home." With that, she ended the call.

Amitiel slowly set the cellphone on the coffee table and stood up to get herself a drink. She was in the middle of pouring herself a glass of whiskey when suddenly her rage overshadowed anything else. Amitiel threw the bottle against the wall with a scream but that was only the beginning. Amitiel smashed and destroyed everything in her path that she was physically capable of until finally she dropped to the floor in the center of the disaster.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed and tried to breathe. Finally the tears stopped flowing and her breathing regulated while his expression turned hard. Being kind had gotten her nothing but pain and heartbreak in her life so in that moment Amitiel decided she would no longer be kind. Maybe then she'd see some different results, and one way or another…she would.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 6


End file.
